BANDS IN LOVE
by lunaxnaluxlemix4ver
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band.But then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popularity. What will Lucy and the band do? NALU and slight Gale, Graylu and Jezra. Also slight STICY Please read!
1. BLACK DEMONS

**Hi minna! this is my first story so don't get mad at me if i do something bad at this story 3. NALU**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popoularity. What will lucy and thr band do?**

Ok Girls let's Go! the blonde singer exclaimed

**We can go for miles after midnight**

**Tracing every shadow 'til the daylight**

**Going off the edge just to feel what it's like**

**What it's like, what it's like**

**You wanna go right, you wanna go left**

**You know I don't mind (oh oh oh)**

**My feet on the edge and I come alive**

**Come alive, come alive**

**I feel invincible anywhere with you**

**Indestructible, I'll go, I'll go**

**To the end of the earth with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) I'll go, I'll go**

**To the end of the earth with you**

**It's a technicolor dream all around me**

**Electric melody through my body**

**Push me off the edge cause with you I can fly**

**I can fly, I can fly**

**You wanna go right, you wanna go left**

**You know I don't mind (oh oh oh)**

**My feet on the edge and I come alive**

**Come alive, come alive**

**I feel invincible anywhere with you**

**Indestructible, I'll go, I'll go**

**To the end of the earth with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) I'll go, I'll go**

**To the end of the earth with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)**

**I'll go, I'll go**

**To the end of the earth with you**

**I feel invincible**

**Anywhere with you**

**Indestructible**

**I'll go, I'll go**

**To the end of the earth with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) with you**

**(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh) I'll go, I'll go**

**To the end of the earth with you**

THREE CHEERS FOR OUR BAND BLACK DEMON! (i didn't know what to call them) . The announcer said thank you lucy heartfillia, Erza Scarlert, Levy Mcgarden and Juvia lockster for performing to the end of the earth with you.

Then the 4 of them when of stage to there manager racheal. FANTASTIC PERFORMENCE GIRLS! thanks Racheal the girls repilied back. Ok now you can go back to your dorms. HAI the girls repiled.

LUCY POV: Singing is so tiring. i turned on the tv and watched who was the populest band or singer. 5-1

5. Darling rose

4. Lost heart

3. stars of tears

2. Black demon

I droped the control when i heard that. I_ listien carefully who was first_, sure i'm acting jealous but still i'm going to crash them.

AND THE NUMBER 1 TOP BAND IS THE NEWEST BAND REVULUSION OF BOYS!

**Sorry i'm ending this chapter i was going to write more but it was late so yeah. Also can u guys help me come up with new band names cause theres going to be more bands coming up! (spoiler) READ MAY NEXT CHAPTER OK!**

**I don't own to the end of the earth by jessica maulboy.**


	2. LETS GO TO THERE CONCERT

hi minna your lunahuskymoon only publishes on weekends (saturday and sunday) and holidays ok. And i thank you all for reading chapter 1 and 2.

Summary:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popularity. What will lucy and the band do?

PREVIOUSLY:AND THE NUMBER 1 TOP BAND IS THE NEWEST BAND REVULUSION OF BOYS!

Lucy barged out of her dorm and she saw the others barge out said you know what happend the girls nodded ,and ran Racheal and asked her if they could go to the newest boy band, boys revulusion's, next concert.

Racheal asked why, Lucy shouted all said because their the number 1 top band and where going to take a shitty competition with them! dud Racheal Levy said.

Ok i'll buy the stupid tickets Racheal said. Yes! the girls said with evil looking smiles and glares.

Then lucy sugguested since we are going to there concert tomorrow why don't we sing a song because were going to wreak there concert. Alright the girls!

the music starts ...

Lucy sings

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Girls bedtime tommorrow were going to the boy's revelutions concert, don't forget to look sexy or pretty you do want them to fall in love with you. racheal teased

SHUT THE HELL UP RACHEAL! They all blushed expect for Lucy cause she has a boyfriend and she doesn't want to cheat so yeah.

**LUCY"S POV**

I got a mesage from my boyfriend sting the message said see you on wednesday luce. -sting

(so cute i know)

See you there, and night stingy bee lol. Oh and guess what i'm going to do tomorrow, - lucy

Your going to do a concert? - sting

BING BING! No i''m going to boy's revelutions concert. - lucy

To do what? -Sting

To thrash there concert and take a showdown with them - lucy

Ok. You're weird Luce -Sting

Shut up! - Lucy

Night Luce. Iove you and i'll be cheering for you.- sting

Then Lucy puts her ipod touch 5, and sleeps. She wonders whats going to happen tommorrow.

Aw i'm sorry i have to end it now. there was a little Sticy i did it for all sticy i don't own clarity by zedd.

And for you guys i'm going to upload another chapter today cause i have nothing else to do.

BY THE ONLY LUNAHUSKYMOON WOOF!


	3. Going to boys revulsions concery

HI THIS IS THE 3 CHAPTER OF BANDS IN LOVE HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

SUMMARY:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popularity. What will Lucy and the band do? NALU and slight Gale, Gruvia and Jezra.

PREVIOUSLY:Then Lucy puts her ipod touch 5, and sleeps. She wonders whats going to happen tommorrow.

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing 'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no, we just wanna be right now,r-r-right now And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting loco til the lights out Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn Burn burn

Burn burn burn burn Burn burn

We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out We can light it up, up, up So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn

ugh Lucy grab her phone and turned the alarm of, she look at the time SHIT! STUPID ALARM!  
IT WAS 9.30 SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO WAKE UP AT 9.00 BUT THE STUPID ALARM REPEATED 10 TIMES.

Lucy are u awake were going soon Racheal yelled , Lucy quickly had a shower she got her pink bra, pink panties,rainbow skirt, whitet-shirt, rainbow jeggings and white shoes.

Then after lucy tied her hair in a pig tail on the side (her hairs not down) with a rainbow hairtie.  
When Lucy finished everyone was waiting outside for her. Lucy said to all the girls you all look so pretty. U to lu-chan/lucy.  
Levy was wearing a dress that was black with blue butterflies on them and frills at the bottom. She also wore a blue rose necklace,two pony tails and a cardigan that was black.

Erza was wearing a black dress with frills,her hair up in a pigtail and black boots (you know when she won the model show in fairytail)

Juvia was wearing blue jean shorts, with a blue top with white pokidots, her hair curled up at the bottom with a blue clip.

Racheal was wearing a white dress up to her knees, her hair down to her shoulders (racheal is my profile picture), a rose clip on hair and white stockings with white rose shoes.

Ok girls lets go to the boy's revelutions concert.  
1 hour later...  
Juvia never fought it would take that long, me too racheal and the 3 other girls replied.

RACHEAL: said to us that were sitting in the front row in the middle levy said.  
The girls played their ipod touches untill it FOLKS GET READY TO HEAR THE NEWEST BAND PLAY that should be me.  
The music starts...

Everybody's laughing in my mind Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy Do you do what you did when you Did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans That you made with me?  
'cause baby I didn't

That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that That should be me

That should be me

You said you needed a little time For my mistakes It's funny how you use that time To have me replaced But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies What you doin' to me You're takin' him where we used to go Now if you're tryin' to break my heart It's working 'cause you know that

[Chorus:]  
That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that That should be me

I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm It's getting harder to shield This pain in my heart

[Chorus:]  
That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that That should be me Holding your hand That should be me The one making you laugh, oh baby That should be me That should be me giving you flowers That should be me Talking for hours That should be me,  
That should be me That should be me Never should've let you go I never should've let you go That should be me Never should've let you go That should be me Never should've let you go I never should've let you go That should be me

Cheers were heard out NASTU, GRAY, JELLAL AND GAJEEL. Then the 4 girls hop on stage and lucy shouted I CHANGLLENGE YOU IDIOTS FOR A SHOW DOWN!  
Whats this the black demons suddenly appeared the announcer said.  
Oi shut up erza glared and said. HAI th announcer said.

Levy said do you except? Nastu ... one of them whisper, fine will compete with u the one named Natsu with the pink hair what and unsual colour. the 4 girls thought.  
The show down is tommorow 1.34pm ok Juvia said.  
Be prepared oh will beat you the girls said fine allt he boys said.

BOYS REVELUSION:  
Nastu, what song are we going to sing? Natsu replied a love song. Ok.

Natsu's POV:  
that blonde chick was really cute. I wonder if i could make her fall in love with me.

CHAPTER ENDS, Natsus in love. i don't own burn by ellie goulding and that should be me by justin bieber. READ MY NEXT CHAPTER. By LUNAHUSKYMOON 


	4. THE SHOWDOWN

**HI your lunahuskymoon is here, here is chapter 4 of bands in love. Hope you follow and like.**

**SUMMARY:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popularity. What will Lucy and the band do? NALU and slight Gale, Gruvia and Jezra.**

**PREVIOUSLY:that blonde chick was really cute. I wonder if i could make her fall in love with me.**

**[Verse 1:]**

**I can be tough**

**I can be strong**

**But with you**

**It's not like that at all**

**There's a girl**

**That gives a shit**

**Behind this wall**

**You just walked through it**

**[Pre-Chorus:]**

**And I remember all those crazy things you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here.**

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**[Chorus:]**

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here.**

**[Verse 2:]**

**I love**

**The way you are**

**It's who I am**

**Don't have to try hard**

**We always say**

**Say it like it is**

**And the truth**

**Is that I really mi-I-iss**

**[Pre-Chorus:]**

**All those crazy things you said (things you said)**

**You left them running through my head (through my head)**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here.**

**All those crazy things we did (things we did)**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**[Chorus:]**

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here.**

**[Bridge:]**

**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I never wanna let go**

**(Let go, oh, oh)**

**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I never wanna let go**

**(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)**

**[Chorus:]**

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here**

**I wish you were here (I wish you were here)**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Here, here, here (Here)**

**I wish you were here.**

**Damn, Damn, Damn**

**What I'd do to have you**

**Near, near, near**

**I wish you were here.**

**Todays the big day Lucy turned of her alarm it only reapeated once.**

**Lucy took a quick shower put on her green bra, green and white clover dress, green clover shoes and her hair down with a green clover headband. **

**She woke up the girls and they wore the same clothes as lucy but with diffrent hair styles. Erza had her haid in 2 pony tails, Levy had her hair in a plait and Juvia had her hair in a fishtail. Racheal had the same clothes but they were green and black and her hair was in a pigtail.**

**They pratice alot last night to be first in the concert and there were judges so yeah they want 10 and a 10 and a 10.**

**They drove to the concert area and there were fans of boy's revelution and black demon.**

**Ok folks the aunnouncer said the bands are already here so lets get it started first up is black demons.**

**This time we put actions in (hehehehehehe)**

**The music started and lucy sang and did some actions.**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**lucy pretended she was partying**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**Oh, oh**

**But you don't really give a shit**

**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**

**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

**levy rock her guitar**

**[Pre-Chorus:]**

**Yo-u said "Hey,**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look**

**And now we're not the same**

**Yeah you said "Hey."**

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

**[Chorus:]**

**(Yeah)**

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**Last night I blacked out I think**

**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**

**I woke up with a new tattoo**

**Your name was on me and my name was on you**

**I would do it all over again**

**[Pre-Chorus:]**

**Yo-u said "Hey,**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look**

**And now we're not the same**

**Yeah you said "Hey."**

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

**[Chorus:]**

**(Yeah)**

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**[Bridge:]**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**[Chorus:]**

**(Yeah)**

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**The reason why I-I-I**

**I smi-i-ile**

**(i'm to lazy to do the actions)**

**They finished and the audience cheered mostly the black demons fans.**

**The judges gave them 10, 10 and a 9 (for using swear words she coming up with a stupid reason)**

**The four of them smirked at the boys. the boy's smirked at them too.**

**Now is our boys revelutions turn**

**The music starts...**

**[Chorus]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your boyfiend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your boyfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**I know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your boyfriend**

**[Verse 1]**

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And Hell Yeah**

**I'm the motherfucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**[Bridge:]**

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**[Chorus:]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your boyfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your boyfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your boyfriend**

**[Verse 2]**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

**[Bridge]**

**[Chorus]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your boyfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your boyfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your boyfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid**

**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**[repeat]**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your boyfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your boyfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your boyfriend**

**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**(i changed it into boyfiend not girlfiend)**

**The judges gave them 10,9,10 (because they didn't do actons.**

**What do we have here a draw?**

**CHAPTER ENDS I DON"T OWN GIRLFIEND,SMILE,WISH YOU WERE HERE By Avril lavigne. Read the next chapter.**


	5. MESSAGES

**Chapter 5 and your authour here lunahuskymoon 3**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY FANS!**

**Summary:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popularity. What will lucy and the band do?**

**PREVIOUSLY:What do we have here a draw?**

**A draw black demon spoke evilly and had a glare, what do you mean aunnouncer huh Erza glared.**

**Um gotta go!**

**No a draw! said lucy, but still were both number 1 lu-chan levy replied.**

**the boys came up to the girls and shook there hands great battle with you guys now were both number 1 top bands jellal said **

**Lucys phone vibrated, Sting sent her a message **

**Good job Luce! your both now number 1 i watch the whole show you did good tho - from your wonderful boyfiend Sting**

**Ty Stingy bee-Lucy**

**Oi! and see you again tommorrow night -sting**

**see you and night -lucy**

**Hey blondie what did you do on your phone Natsu said.**

**Excuse me! i have a name lucy replied**

**what is it then blondie. natsu relplied**

**Lucy Heartfillia and i was texting my boyfriend sting.**

**your boyfriend natsu said with a shock face.**

**See you enemy.**

**So lucy has a boyfriend hay hmmmmmmmmm.**

**Hey luce what message did you get.**

**Don't call me that annoying little shit ball!**

**don't need to be mean.**

**why do you need to know**

**cause i like you**

**i already have a boyfriend.**

**but you can just dump him and date me dud.**

**but i don't want to**

**why?**

**because his nicer and not annorying like you pinky**

**just tell me what you said and he said**

**hell no shitball**

**Lucy stromed out and went in the car and the girls were wondering were i was.**

**Girls I was with this shitball pinky you know the guy with unsual pink hair.**

**he wanted to know what Sting-kun said to lovely me.**

**And he said he likes me EW!**

**Ok were going home racheal said.**

**Then racheal turned on the radio. Hey girls lets sing this song on the radio. OK! It'll us not to be annoyed,stressed and sad,**

**Music starts and girls sing (you can't play instraments in the car!**

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room**

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

**I lose myself in a daydream**

**Where I stand and say**

**[Chorus:]**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said, "Speak now"**

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play**

**A song that sounds like a death march**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

**But I know you wish it was me,**

**You wish it was me,**

**Don't you?**

**[Chorus:]**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**Your time is running out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Oh, la, la**

**Oh, oh**

**Say a single vow**

**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**

**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**

**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you.**

**I am not the kind of girl**

**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

**[Chorus:]**

**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**

**Don't wait or say a single vow,**

**You need to hear me out,**

**And they said, "Speak now".**

**And you'll say "Let's run away now,**

**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**

**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**

**So glad you were around**

**When they said, "Speak now".**

**They finish the song and once they finish they were home.**

**CHAPTER 5 ENDS NOW. **

**I DO NOT OWN SPEAK NOW BY TAYLOR SWIFT**

**READ CHAPTER 6 TY**


	6. GET READY FOR THE DATE

**HI MINNA CHAPTER 6, hope you like it!**

**SUMMARY: Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating Lucy and her band's popularity. What will Lucy and the band do?**

**PREVISOULY:** **They finish the song and once they finish they were home.**

ALARM:

[Chorus:]

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella, yeah [x2]

[Verse 1:]

Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy

He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie

Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend,

You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend"

You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said

Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread

Mama always said "nice guys finish last,

Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash"

[Pre-Chorus:]

Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be

But no, he didn't do jack for me

I want a bean with the beanstalk

And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

[Chorus:]

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

[Verse 2:]

Out on our first date, he took me gourmet

We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy

Daddy always said "let the gentleman pay,

Never ever go Dutch at the buffet"

I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk

He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my watch

Daddy always said "money can't buy class,

You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash"

[Pre-Chorus:]

Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be

Because he didn't do jack for me

I want a bean with the beanstalk

And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

[Chorus:]

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella

[Bridge:]

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I'mma do it acapella

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Watch me do it in falsetto

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Never mind, bring the beat back

[Chorus:]

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

ARH! Lucy screamed the 3 girls ran straight to Lucy's room Lucy/lu-chan what happen todays my date with Sting girls helps me pick something to wear!

Alright! No, no, no, no! These are bad for my date lets go shopping.

We have to wear disguise so people don't recognise ok.

Lucy was wearing a brown wig her wig in 2 plaits, blue eye contacts, and light blue dress with frills at the end, light blue stockings and white shoes.

Levy was wearing a green wig in a pigtail, black eye contacts, black jean shorts, green tank top and green runners.

Erza was wearing a blonde wig her hair down, red eye contacts, red and black dress up to knees and red heels.

Juvia had a black wig and had 2 pony tails, yellow eye contacts, yellow skirt up to knees, black t-shirt and black shoes.

They went to the most populeast fashion store in fiore it was called the top-shop (that store excists and i couldn't think of any names so i named it this).

lucy found lots of cute clothes but she had to buy one and a disguse (because she is a pop star) she bought a black dress that goes up to her knees and pink butterflies on it, black stockings, black and pink butterfly hairclip and black heels. For her disguse she bought a pink wig that was in pony tails and blue ey contacts.

Then she had a shower put on her clothes and disguse and went to the park.

CHAPTER 6 ENDS i don't own acapella by karmin and i hope you read my next chapter i posted 5 chapters in a day wow


	7. A STALKER

**Konnichiwa Minna ! here is my 7th chapter i hope you like it Nalu and a bit of Stilu.**

**Summary:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating Lucy and her band's popularity. What will Lucy and the band do?**

**Previously:Then she had a shower put on her clothes and disguise and went to the park.**

**STINGY BEE! Lucy ran to the park and saw sting. Ready for our date Luce sure :) But someone was stalking them.**

**Sting lead Lucy to the restaurant and ordered while a pink haired thing kept staring at them.**

**After there date Lucy said i know your there PINKY you ruined my date u pink hairshitball.**

**Alright u caught me but you should if told your boyfriend was the top boyfriend guy on top boyfriends magazine, his so hot,**

**Are u gay pink headshitball or somethinG?**

**NO i just look in that magazine to look hot, i mean HOT!**

**Ok buy now pinky. Wait lets sing a duet together plz plz plz plz pl,.,,,,,,,**

**Fine just shut up asshole, my names NASTU! BAKA**

**OK i"LL PICK THE SONG NATSU SUGGUESTED**

**musics starts and lucy sings (u know if natsu sang this he would act like his gay or something lol)**

**Last night I heard my own heart beating**

**Sounded like footsteps on my stairs**

**Six months gone and I'm still reaching**

**Even though I know you're not there**

**I was playing back a thousand memories, baby**

**Thinking 'bout everything we've been through**

**Maybe I've been going back too much lately**

**When time stood still and I had you**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**I know people change and these things happen**

**But I remember how it was back then**

**Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing**

**'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,**

**Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street**

**Flashback to the night when you said to me,**

**"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you**

**Not before I knew how much I had to lose"**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**If you're out there,**

**If you're somewhere,**

**If you're moving on,**

**I've been waiting for you.**

**Ever since you've been gone**

**I just want it back the way it was before.**

**And I just wanna see you back at my front door.**

**And I say**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You would before you said it's not that easy**

**Before the fight, before I locked you out**

**But I take it all back now**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**You'd be here by now**

**It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now**

**Baby, what about the ending**

**Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa**

**Thought you'd be here by now.**

**Then after the song Natsu kisses Lucy on the cheek and she blush a tint of red. YOU SON OF A ...**

**I ALREADY HAVE A HOT BOYFRIEND AND YOU JUST KISS ME I"LL HAVE MY BOYFRIENDS BODYGUARDS ARRESTED YOU ASSHOLE!**

**SORRY LUCE! DON"T CALLED ME THAT PIECE OF SHIT.**

**After the inccident lucy went home and texted Sting hey sting keep a good eye on Nastu he likes me and he kiss me on the cheek.-LUCY**

**OK-STing**

**STINGS POV  
THAT STUPID GUY FROM BOYS REVELUSION IS TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND HELL NO HE WON"T I"LL KEEP HIM AWAY FROM LUCY.**

**GUARDS KEEP NATSU DRAGANEEL AWAY FROM LUCY HEARTFILLIA. AND IF HE TRIES TO SEDUCE HER BRING HIM TO ME.**

**YES SIR/**

**CHAPTER 7 ENDS HOPED YOU LIKE IT AND Read my next chapter :)**

**By the way i don't own If this was a movie by taylor swift.**

**BY yours and truly LUNAHUSKYMOON**

**WOOF**


	8. Feelings and dumping

**Konnichiwa Minna ! here is my 7th chapter i hope you like it Nalu and a bit of Stilu.**

**Summary:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating Lucy and her band's popularity. What will Lucy and the band do?**

**Previously:STINGS POV**

**THAT STUPID GUY FROM BOYS REVELUSION IS TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND HELL NO HE WON"T I"LL KEEP HIM AWAY FROM LUCY.**

**GUARDS KEEP NATSU DRAGANEEL AWAY FROM LUCY HEARTFILLIA. AND IF HE TRIES TO SEDUCE HER BRING HIM TO ME.**

**YES SIR/**

**Today Lucy didn't need her alarm because she woke up early at &.00am, because of the kiss natsu gave her on the cheek last night.**

**Lucy thought why is my heart beating? Then a angel that look like her said this is love Lucy.**

**Love? My heart never beat for sting. But why is my heart beating for that shitheaded pink unsual hair colour guy?**

**She then got change and put on a blue and white t-shirt with sliver sparkly stars and a blue ribbon on it. dark blue headband and star shape earings.**

**She was going to sing for a authanage today. The others were wearing the same thing but different colours and hairstyles.**

**Lucy's hair was in a 2 pony tails and the colour was blue.**

**erza's hair was down and the colour was red.**

**levy's hair was in a mermaid tail and the colour was green.**

**Juvia's hair was in a pigtail with curls and the colour was orange.**

**Then racheal drove them to the authanage.**

**Then the staff ocrganise our stage and then we sang.**

**From the mouths of babes to the power of men**

**I make it all new again**

**Hold my hand, hold my hand 'cause I can't touch the ground**

**The carousel goes around, round and round**

**The addiction, the friction, it burns you alive**

**So illegal, no evil is seen with these eyes**

**I won't tell if you won't and I will if you want**

**Nothing is sacred, don't care if it's wrong**

**I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita**

**When we're together, you'll love me forever**

**You're my possession, I'm your obsession**

**Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever**

**Doomed from the start, we can't stay apart**

**Everywhere I turn I'm trapped in your heart**

**There's no escape, secrets keep you awake**

**No running away, no saving the day**

**Wild and exciting I'm breaking you down**

**You're making a comeback, I'm taking your crown**

**Nursery rhymes I'm singing my dreams**

**I'm lost in the woods and you're baring your teeth**

**I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita**

**When we're together, you'll love me forever**

**You're my possession, I'm your obsession**

**Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever**

**Always stay close to me, don't think of leaving**

**Don't promise, I will keep our secret (secret, secret)**

**I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita**

**When we're together, you'll love me forever**

**You're my possession, I'm your obsession**

**Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever**

**Always stay close to me, don't think of leaving**

**And don't promise, I will keep our secret (secret, secret)**

**Lucy then called Natsu and sai t.t hink i like you pink headedshitball! She blushed and then Natsu smirked well If you want me dump your bf really hard and then come and get me tommorrow. **

**I droped my phone did i just say that? I don't want to dump sting last year when a girl dumped him she was in the hospital for a year.**

**I went to sleep and got a message from Sting hey Luce i'm going to america tommorrow please be there love u3 - STING  
Lucy thought hmm maybe i can dump him right on the spot.**

**Ok hun _lucy**

**Chapter ends this chapter was a little short story i can't think of anything else.**

**Hope you read next chapter LUNAHUSKYMOON**


	9. DUMPING

**Hi minna! sorry for not updating in a long time I was sick. This is the 9th chapter i'm going to update again for being sick i hope u forgive me.**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popoularity. What will lucy and thr band do?**

**Previously:I went to sleep and got a message from Sting hey Luce i'm going to america tomorrow please be there love u3 - STING**

**Lucy thought hmm maybe i can dump him right on the spot.**

**Ok hun _lucy**

**Today Lucy was getting ready to go to the airport because Sting was leaving for America. (I love America).**

**She Invited Juvia, Levy, Erza and Racheal to come.**

**They all wore disguses like sun glasses, coats and hats so people don't recognise them.**

**Underneath Lucy wore a skirt that was black, blue jeggings, hair up In a pigtail with a blue hair tie, a black ribbon on it and a white t-shirt with a blue checkard tie with it. She also had Strips of black, blue and white in her hair.**

**Juvia wore a green checkard dress with a green cheackard tie, hair in 2 pony tails with strips of green braided hair, green cheakard boots and green cheakard ribbons in her hair.**

**Levy was wearing a orange top up to her belly button, blue shorts, blue heels, hair down without headband and strips of orange in her hair. (she doesn't have strips of blue because her hair is blue obvious) Also a orange flower in her hair.**

**Erza was wearing a red and black skirt that was cheakard, a white tank shirt with a black shirt over it, a red and black checkard tie, black tights, black and red checkard heels, her hair down with a head band not covering up her fringe and strips of red and black braided like Juvias.**

**Once they finish showering, racheal drove them to the airport. Lucy told the girls what was going to happen and racheal too!**

**30 miutes later they arrived and Sting wasn't here because they left early only 1 hour until Sting comes here said Lucy, because sting said he was arriving at 10.00am and the girls came her at 9.00am.**

**Juivia thinks we should start moving before he comes here. **

**So Racheal toldthe aiport what was going to happen and the staff agreed. The girls setted up the stage and eyerything else like the preperations. **

**They were going to start when Sting comes in.**

**2 more minutes and will perform said levy**

**Ok girls were going to come on stage one at a time by doing cartwheels and first up is the drumer, then the keyboaredest, then the gutairest and the singer Ok Erza said.**

**Then Sting came In and the music started**

**The girls cartwheel one at a time and they started to play.**

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**

**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**

**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**

**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**

**I let you push me past the breaking point**

**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Already brushing off the dust**

**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**

**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Get ready cause I've had enough**

**I see it all, I see it now**

**[Chorus]**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Now I'm floating like a butterfly**

**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**

**I went from zero, to my own hero**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Already brushing off the dust**

**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**

**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**

**I see it all, I see it now**

**[Chorus]**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

'**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

'**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You'll hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar...**

**Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

'**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

'**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You'll hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar...**

**Then Lucy grabed the microphone and she said **

**THANKS EVERYONE WHO LISTIEN! AND THIS SONG WAS DIRECTED TO MY BOYFRIEND STING EUFFICLE! (I DON"T KNOW HOW TO SPELL STINGS LAST NAME SORRY!)**

**THAT I"M DUMPING HIM FOR SOMEONE ELSE. The audience gasp and sting had a tick marked on him. Fine! dump me for the salmon haired freak! Never call me and never find me stupid girlfriend.**

**Lucy went to the dorms and Juvia, erza and levy went inside the room so you dumped Sting for our rival Boys revelusion huh all of themsaid.**

**Yes lucy replied with a emotionless face. And she then turned back to her phone because she was texting Natsu.**

**Hey Natsu! -lucy**

**Hey -Natsu**

**I dumped Sting for u-natsu**

**I know- natsu**

**How? - lucy**

**it's on tv - Natsu **

**WHAT THE HELL! -Lucy**

**use your Language luce - Natsu**

**Shut up!i'm going to watch the tv Ciao-lucy**

**bye-natsu**

**Then Lucy turn to her friends HEY GUYS! WERE ON TV AND IT"S ABOUT ME DUMPING STING!**

**The girls quickly went on Lucys tv they switch on channel 10. **

**Hello folks! there's big news about our favourite black demon band! **

**Ok heres straight Lucy Heartfillia leader of the band dumped her boyfriend Sting Eufficle. Right when he was leaving to America. here's a vidieo of the whole thing.  
**

**The whole vidieo was played and the girls freak out!**

**Chapter 9 ends I'm going to upload chapter 10 today to since i haven't update because i was sick. **

**Read my next chapter 10, Oh i alsomost forgot i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thank yuo for reviews and favourites and followes :).**

**I DON"T OWN ROAR BY KATY PERRY AND I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS EXCELLENT STORY THE BEST ONE IN THE WORLD.**

**LUNAHUSKYMOON :) READ GEEKS AND POPULARS **** s/9708836/1/GEEKS-AND-POPULARS**

**BYe**


	10. PRATICE

**I Promised here is the 10th chapter. **

**thanks 4celestialicefirerequip4, Criticsan,IG1701FT,Meganinjagal,MisturRainbow,jgod ink itty and Yuiko Hotori for following this story and 4celestialicefirerequip4,jgodinkitty,MisturRainbow ,Criticsan and Yuiko Hotori for doing this story as favourites. Thanks hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Summary:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating Lucy and her band's popularity. What will Lucy and the band do?**

**Previously:Then Lucy turn to her friends HEY GUYS! WERE ON TV AND IT"S ABOUT ME DUMPING STING!**

**The girls quickly went on Lucys tv they switch on channel 10.**

**Hello folks! there's big news about our favourite black demon band!**

**Ok heres straight Lucy Heartfillia leader of the band dumped her boyfriend Sting Eufficle. Right when he was leaving to America. here's a vidieo of the whole thing.**

**The whole vidieo was played and the girls freak out!**

**Then the news reporter said who is the lucky man that Lucy Heartfillia likes?  
**

**After the enccident, Racheal told the girls (aka Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia.) that they were going to have a concert tommorrow and The Boy's Revelusion band was going to be there too, to do a concert. And she also said the It's at 6.30pm and they were also going to interview Lucy and the band about the dumping Sting.  
**

**At 12.00pm sharp (they woke up at 9.00am) they went to go pratice they're performence for the concert. Racheal drove them to the dancing and singing school that was called STEP HOP SING.**

**There dance insturter Auroura (i'm going to put actions and dancing, cause It was in my imagination LOL)**

**taught and showed them the dance moves and where they were going to stand ( this time there not playing instruments, there's a band playing for them) **

**Ok here's what you girls are going to do first! Auroura excalimed when your on stage look at the back, untill the light shones on you then you turn around looking at the audience. Then you do the moves i taught u okay and Lucy will sing and she'll swap singing with erza, then Erza swaps with Levy and then levy swaps with Juvia. You all have headphone microphones ( I don't know what there called ) so you can all dance and sing. **

**Now go to the singing instruter Bridggete and she's going to test your singing skills and the roles when you're going to sing. Hai the girls replied.**

**Bonnes filles i"apres-midi (means good afternoon girls) Bridggette said ( she is french and has a french accent)**

**Good afternoon to you bridggette the girls replied.(Bridggette knows alot of languages so she understands)**

**Alright girls at your concert your performing for your singing you'll be singing Applause.**

**Ok here's who will be singing for the roles.**

**"Applause"**

**[Verse 1:]**

**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong**

**To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" **

**If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear - LUCY**

**Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause**

**I live for the applause-plause**

**Live for the applause-plause - ERZA**

**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**

**The applause, applause, applause**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud) -LEVY**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch - JUVIA**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**[Verse 2:]**

**I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"**

**I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read **

**One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me**

**Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me -LUCY**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause**

**I live for the applause-plause - ERZA**

**Live for the applause-plause**

**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**

**The applause, applause, applause**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud) - LEVY**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch -JUVIA**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**[Bridge:]**

**Touch, touch**

**Touch, touch now**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo -ERZA**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**

**Ooh-ooh**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause**

**I live for the applause-plause**

**Live for the applause-plause - LEVY**

**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.**

**The applause, applause, applause**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud) -LUCY**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud) - JUVIA**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**A-R-T-P-O-P -ALL**

**Girls now pratice your roles i'll hear Lucy first. **

**Once Lucy finished, Erza came in then Levy and then Juivia. The three (aka Erza,Levy and Juvia) were good singers but they weren't as good as they're band leader Lucy.**

**Now girls practice your dancing and singing altogether they practice and it was pretty good but Juvia had a very soft voice. So she needed to practice her singing a bit more.**

**Then bridggette said go to your fashion and makeup instrutors Katrina and Erica.**

**They went there and got there costumes and makeup done so they can see what they look like and if they need more makeup or something that looks wrong. (I'm not telling what they look like cause it'll be a spoiler)**

**After they went back to there 2 instruters Auroura and Bridggette they said girls your going to sing another song It's called summertime saddness.**

**So that day they reapted eyerything they did and except the costumes and makeup were different cause when they finish appaulse THE BOY"S REVELUSION IS UP then they perform again and The B.R (i'm to tired to write their band name.**

**Then bridgette gave them 4 sheets for the lyrics of the songs there singing and Auroura gave them 4 sheets as well for dancing.**

**After that they went back to there dorms and Lucy texted Natsu.**

**HEY NATSU-LUCY  
HEY LUCE-NATSU  
SEE U AT CONCERT-LUCY  
SEE U TOO!-NATSU  
LUCE DID YOU KNOW GAJEEL AND LEVY ARE DATING?-NATSU  
WTF?-LUCY  
LOVE YA NATSU BUT SORRY BYE BYE GOT TO CHAT WITH LEVY-CHAN.**

**BYE BYE AND LOVE U TOO~NATSU**

**LUCY"S POV:**

**I CAN"T BELIEVE LEVY-CHAN DIDN"T TELL ME.**

**CHAPTER 10th ENDS SORRY BUT HAS TO END AND THANKS FOR VIEWING THIS CHAPTER WHAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY IS THAT YOU"D FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZPLZPPZLPZLZPLZ.**

**READ MY NEXT CHAPTER 11th **

**HERE IS SUMMERTIME SADDNESS LYRICS AND THE ROLES:**

**"Summertime Sadness"**

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadness LUCY**

**I just wanted you to know**

**That, baby, you're the best**

**I got my red dress on tonight**

**Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight**

**Done my hair up real big beauty queen style ERZA**

**High heels off, I'm feeling alive**

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**

**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare**

**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere LEVY**

**Nothing scares me anymore**

**(1, 2, 3, 4)**

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadness JUVIA**

**I just wanted you to know**

**That, baby, you're the best**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness LUCY**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I'm feelin' electric tonight**

**Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99**

**Got my bad baby by my heavenly side ERZA**

**I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight**

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**

**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare LEVY**

**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere**

**Nothing scares me anymore**

**(1, 2, 3, 4)**

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadness JUVIA**

**I just wanted you to know**

**That, baby, you're the best**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness ERZA**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I think I'll miss you forever**

**Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky**

**Later's better than never LUCY**

**Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness LEVY**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadnessn JUVIA**

**I just wanted you to know**

**That, baby, you're the best**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness LUCY**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**TY**


	11. GALE STORY

**HI BANDS IN LOVE FANS! Lunahuskymoon (aka 4 letter name) will not be updating GEEKS AND POPULARS UNTILL SHE FINISHS THIS STORY! YOU BANDS IN LOVE FANS HAPPY? BECAUSE I GET TO SPEND MORE TIME ON DOING THIS STORY YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**SUMMARY:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popularity. What will lucy and the band do?**

**LAST TIME:After that they went back to there dorms and Lucy texted Natsu.**

**HEY NATSU-LUCY  
HEY LUCE-NATSU  
SEE U AT CONCERT-LUCY  
SEE U TOO!-NATSU  
LUCE DID YOU KNOW GAJEEL AND LEVY ARE DATING?-NATSU  
WTF?-LUCY  
LOVE YA NATSU BUT SORRY BYE BYE GOT TO CHAT WITH LEVY-CHAN.**

* * *

**LUCY"S POV:**

I CAN"T BELIEVE LEVY-CHAN DIDN'T"T TELL ME.

Lucy barged in Levy's room Lucy had a cheerful smile then it turned into a deadly glare.

LEVY! WHY DIDN"Y YOU TELL ME U AND THAT GAZELL GUY WERE DATING? exclaimed Lucy

First of all it's Gajeel not gazell said Levy

I don't give a shit about his name, now give me your answer! lucy said.

W...w...well It's embarresing! Levy blushed

That's alright Levy-chan.  
Were sisters, sisters tell eyerything thats kept secret.

hai Levy sqeak.

Then after the inccident Lucy and Levy called Erza and Juvia to come in Levy's dorm.

Well levy wants to tell you guys something she's been keeping a secret from us.

Erza and Juvia went in closer and Levy said I'm dating Gajeel!

Erza and Juvia's face paled Levy! they both exclaimed now tell us the story Levy of how you got together.

fine Levy said.

Ok heres how it started well...

I was sitting at the bar (at a club), talking with Mira when her attention seems to go to the back of the room and she laughs. Curious, you follow her gaze and find yourself giggling. Near the back of the guild are Panterlily and Gajeel. The exceed is jumping up and down, waving his arms ferciously at Gajeel and the dragon slayer is simply glaring at the cat, bickering with him.

"I wonder what those two are fighting about now?" Mira giggled, cleaning a glass.

"Who knows with those two," you chuckled and then Mira and I contiune your previous conversation. This doesn't last long though because suddenly, Panterlily walked up to you, jumped on the counter and looked at you.

"I need to ask you a question," he said.

"Alright Lily, what is it?" you ask.

"Well, Gajeel was wondering if you'd-" but his sentence was cut short when the dragon slayer himself came up behind his cat and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Gajeel hissed. The black cat pulled the hand off of his mouth and glared at the peirced boy.

"Well if you won't ask her I will," Lily countered. The two had a glaring match before Gajeel sighed in defeat and turned to you. You saw a pale pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Levy...would you...umm..maybe w-wanna...hang out with me later...y-you know...i-if you wanna," he stuttered out, looking down at his feet and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. The blush on his face got darker and you giggled a little at his shyness. It wasn't really like him at all so you found it quite adorable.

"I'd love to, Gajeel," you tell him smiling. His head snaps up at your words and he smiles.

"Great!" he says showing much excitement but then coughs and looks away, "well just...meet me here at seven ok?" he rushed out and then walked away. Panterlily gave you a smile and a nod before walking after Gajeel, teasing him with a smirk on his face.

"Well it looks like you have a date," Mira said smiling. You smile back and nod.

"Looks like I do,"

It was now seven o'clock and I sat outside the guild doors, sitting on the steps. Walking down the street, you smile when you see Gajeel walking towards you. He is wearing a simple black T-shirt and black jeans with black and grey shoes.

"Hey, Gajeel," you call, giving him a wave. He looks at you and smile slightly.

"Hey, Levy," he says. You walk down the steps and meet him.

"So what are we doing?" you ask, curious as to what the iron dragon slayer had planned.

"Well, I was just thinking we would just chill at my place...watch some movies and order pizza...i-if you want to that is," he said, his nervousness coming back.

"That would be great. Let's go!" I say smiling. He smiles a rare smile again and then starts to lead you to his place. You find out he has an apartment not too far away from the guild. Once he opens the door and lets you inside, you take a look around. I saw a simple colored walls, the usual beige or brown, and a large burgandy couch sits near the doorway, just a few meters away from a t.v and a chair beside the couch. I look more and see a little kitchen, with a table and two chairs in the middle. You see a small hallway leading off to the right, just before the kitchen. You assume that leads to his bedroom and a bathroom.

"Yeah..well this is my place," Gajeel says as you take off your shoes.

"I like it. It feels homey," you answer honestly. He nods and then waves his hand.

"Well make yourself at home," he says and then walks into the kitchen. You nod and then go sit on his couch. It's a leather one and very comfy.

"Your couch is really damn comfy," I sigh and snuggle deeper in. You hear him chuckle from the kitchen and then see him walk over to you and sit down.

"Well I just ordered a pizza...wanna watch a movie until then?" he asks.

"Sure what you got?" you ask. Gajeel walked over to his t.v and pulled out a little container. Inside held lots of DVD's.

"Here, take a look. I really have no idea," he says and hands you the container. You grab it and start to look through it. You recognize a few good titles but one really catches your eye.

"Can we watch this?" you ask smiling.

He raises an eyebrow, "Eragon?"

"Yeah...it's got dragons in it and it's always been a favorite of mine," I say. He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Sure what ever, pop it in," I grin and then put it into his DVD player. The movie starts to play and you, boldly, decide to sit closer to Gajeel and even lean into him a little. He looks down at you, a little shocked, but then thinking you wouldn't notice, sets his arms lazily around your shoulders. You smile and then start to enjoy the movie. It is about a quarter of the way in when the doorbell rings. I pause the movie and look at Gajeel.

"That must be the pizza," he says and goes to the door. True to his words, it is the pizza. The dragon slayer pays the man and then walks over to you with the hot box.

"I hope you like deluxe Levy because thats what I ordered," he said.

"Yeah it's great," you say and take a slice. He smiles and then takes a piece of his own. For a while, you guys eat pizza and watch the rest of Eragon. Onced the movie is over and your pizza is gone, Gajeel asked if I wanted to watch another.

"Sure," I answer, "but you pick this time,"

"Alright," he says and then picks out a DVD. He didn't tell me what it was and when i see a smirk on his face when he sits back down, i started to get nervous.

"Gajeel, w-what did you put in?" I ask, nervous.

"You'll see," he smirks and then faces the t.v. I see the main screen to the movie and see your watching The Human Centipede.

"This is a horror...right?"

"Yep why? you scared or something?" he teased. I shake your head no vigerously but I knew on the inside I was lying. I was deathly afraid of horror movies. The movie starts to play and I was already scared but i try to hide it. I look at Gajeel and he isn;t even batting an eyelash at this. It;s now half way through the movie and I can't hold it any longer. Something jumps on screen and you scream, jumping onto Gajeel's lap. I hid my face into his chest and start to shake. This movie really is giving you a scare.

"Hey...hey are you ok?" Gajeel asks, sounds a little worried. I simply shoke my head no into his chest and are still quivering. Gajeel slowly wraps his arms around me and shuts off the movie.

"I thought you said horror movie don't scare you, Levy," he said.

"I lied...I didn't want you to think I was some scardy cat," you said and blushed a little.

He chuckled a little and gave you a squeeze, "Trust ,e Levy, you ain't no scardy cat. I've seen you on jobs and what you've faced. Your a tough girl," he said and smiled down at me. Ismiled back and then sighed. I triedd to get off his lap but he held methere.

"I can tell your still scared...don't worry...I've got you," he said and gave you a rare sweet smile. I smiled back and then laid my head on his chest. Suddenly, you felt really sleepy and yawned. Gajeel didn't say and word and soon, you feel asleep. For the rest of the night, Gajeel held me in his arms while i lay sleeping and he gave methe odd kiss on the forehead, a smile never leaving his face.

He then asked me out after that blushed Levy

Hold on a sec how did he know you said Lucy

Easy remeber the showdown he kept staring at me said Levy

Aw the girls replied.

Then Racheal siad goto bed girls and i hoped you practice it cause tommorrow your perfroming yelled Racheal

But we haven't had enought time to practice you only announce that today! Lucy screamed

I did it so you girls can practice more and yeah Racheal replied.

JUVIA HATE'S RACHEAL scream Juvia

* * *

**Chapter 11 ends Gale story love.**

**Read my next chapter 12**

**Lunahuskymoon**


	12. LIVE CONCERT

**HI BANDS IN LOVE FANS! (aka fans OR fan fiction people that like reading this 12th chapter of bands in love, hope you enjoy and if ur a fan review and plz follow and favourite! Lunahuskymoon**

* * *

**SUMMARY:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with he**

**r band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popularity. What will lucy and the band do?**

**LAST TIME:**

**Then Racheal said go to bed girls and i hoped you practice it cause tomorrow your performing yelled Racheal**

**But we haven't had enough time to practice you only announce that today! Lucy screamed**

**I did it so you girls can practice more and yeah Racheal replied.**

**JUVIA HATE'S RACHEAL scream Juvia**

**After Racheal babbling they went to sleep;**

* * *

**The next very day Lucy's alarm went on 3 times because she was excited today they were going to do there next concert (aka performance (WHICH FINALLY HAS DANCE MOVES AND IT WAS LIKE FOREVER FOR THEM TO DO ANOTHER CONCERT!) When Lucy lazily switch of her alarm she went to the bathroom and had a shower. She put on (these aren't the performance clothes hehehe) a black dress-skirt with frills and a cute black bow on the side of the skirt, a black jacket over it, (i was going to say blue jacket but isn't that go-thy ) boots that went up to her upper leg and a belt (i don't know what it's called but it goes around your upper leg and yeah) around her upper leg. **

**She then brushed her hair going a few times through those knots in her hair. She then tied her hair in a pigtail ( in my way i called pigtails u know when you tie all ur hair together and leave it like that) with a black bow on it. Lucy didn't aply any make-up. (obvious "make up", "show" the make up people are going to put make up on her later so obvious) Lucy walked outside waiting for the other girls and Racheal.**

**Levy's Pov:  
I turned my stupid alarm off and went to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.**

**After my so called relaxing shower I changed in to a shiver skirt that was pretty sliky (no fluffiness) , a sliver tank top, leggings that were sliver, heels that were sliver (everythings sliver) and also i put a belt on to a sliver one to be percised. I combed my hair and changed my frindge like Lu-chans and I curl the bottom bit of my hair to bad that won't last forever. (F-A-S-H-I-O-N DESIGNER! I'm pissed and annoyed since i keep saying that whenever i say something like that fashion designer dud) I then put a sliver headbanded and went outside only to be met by Lu-chan. So we waited for the others and talked.**

**Erza's POV:**

**I don't need some stupid alarm to wake me up i can wake myself up i thought.**

**I walked to the bathroom and had a hot shower.**

**Once i finished I put on a white ripped short, white boots up to my upper leg, white belt up to upper leg, white heart crux shirt and a red belt with it.**

**I combed my wet soggy hair and dried it. I put it into a long plait with a white headband. I put a bit of lip balm to wet my lips, then i went outside.**

**I saw Lucy and Levy waiting so I joined waiting for juvia and Racheal.**

**Juvia's POV:  
Juvia woke up a bit late this morning so Juvia quickly had a quick shower and got changed.**

**Juvia wore an aqua skirt-dress, aqua heels, an aqua belt on upper leg and a aqua cardigan.**

**Juvia combed her hair and put it in to pony tails with curls and blue ribbons on both each.**

**Juvia then walked outside and saw the other 3 and then suddenly Racheal appeared.**

**EVERYONE"S POV:**

**The 4 listen to music while Racheal drove them to the concert while driving in her luxurious black limo.**

**When they arrived the 5 ran quickly to the live performance It was in 1 hour and 25 seconds (being precise So which two want to get changed first? asked Katrina**

**Lucy and Levy will since they woke up first said Racheal. So Lucy and Levy went with Katrina to change.**

**And u two come with me for your make up Erica said shyly.**

**So Erza and Juvia went with Erica to do there make up.**

**WITH LEVY AND LUCY:  
Here girls try on these said Katrina.**

**These match perfectly with u and can also attract some boys or ur love one. Katrina said ****tease fully**

**They both nodded and got changed.**

**First Lucy got out she was wearing a green sparkly skirt that was fluffy, a white t-shirt underneath a black vest with a sparklely green tie, a sparkly green belt on her upper leg, black boots the same height as a normal shoe and black legging but underneath the belt. She also had a sparkly green wristband too with words in black, Black Demon.**

**My, my i was right Katrina said**

**Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and she blushed because she looked pretty.**

**Then Levy came out she was wearing a white shirt,over it was an orange dress with frills at the bottom and short sleeves with frills , sparklely blue tie, sparkly orange belt on upper leg, the sparkly orange wristband Black demons in blue and blue pumps with white stockings underneath belt.**

**Levy u look so cute! Lucy exclaimed.**

**U look sassy lu-chan.**

**Now lets get on with your make-up said Katrina and went to Erica.**

**WITH ERZA AND JUVIA:  
Hi girls who wants to do their make-up first? said Erica**

**Erza put her handed up ok miss please sit down and u miss she pointed at Juvia please sit in this chair and Emily will take care of ur hair ok.**

**Erica looked at Erza she knew what clothes she was going to be wearing so she did the matching colour.**

**First she started on the eyes, she putted black eye-shadow with a bit of red. Then she putted black mascara on Erza medium size. Erica putted black eye-liner on erza's eye line.**

**After she finish the eye she started with the face she putted beauty things for her skin and the nose.**

**Then they moved on to the lips Erica putted red lip liner on Erza and then putted a bit of lip gloss on.**

**WITH JUVIA:**

**Hi my names Emily what hairstyle do u want?**

**Juvia would like her hair down curled and a white strip of hair.**

**Ooh u like the jazzy style nice.**

**Juvia Thanks you said Juvia.**

**What decoration for your hair would u like? asked Emily**

**A white flower replied Juvia**

**Alright Emily said while placing the white flower in Juvia's hair.**

**What jewellery? asked ****Emily**

**A white pearl earing and a pearl necklace said Juvia, and Emily putted that on her.**

**Now Miss Juvia please sit in this chair asked Erica.**

**Juvia sat down and Emily asked Erza to sit down in the other chair.**

**Juvia lets start on ur eyes Erica putted white eye shadow on Juvia's right and left eye.**

**Then she putted black mascara on Juvia, then putted black eye-liner on.**

**Now Erica putted beauty stuff on Juvia's face a pink blush on it.**

**Then she started on the lips she putted red lip liner on Juvia's lips and a bit of red lip gloss on.**

**Erza:**

**Erza dear what hair would you like? asked Emily**

**I would like a high pigtail that has one black braid on it.**

**So Emily tied Erza's hair in a pigtail and braided one bit of her hair and sprayed it black.**

**What decoration would u like Erza?**

**A black sparkly bow on my hair tie.**

**Now go to Katrina alright the girls replied.**

**Then they swapped places and did the same thing (i can not we bothered to explain so i just tell u)**

**Erza was wearing a cheakard black and red skirt, a white- t-shirt, a black vest, a black and red chekard tie, chekard red and black belt on upper leg and black boots.**

**Juvia was wearing a white and blue skirt-dress that was fluffy, white stockings, blue heels, blue upper leg belt and a blue tie.**

**WITH LUCY AND LEVY:**

**Lucy's hair was in 2 ponytails that were curly at the bottom and she had one of her hair was sprayed green and had black ribbons on both ponytails.**

**She had black and a bit of green eye shadow on her, black mascara, black eye-liner, red lip stick, red lip gloss and beauty stuff and blush.**

**Levy 's hair was in a braid and her fringe was like Lucy's, she had a strand of orange on her hair and a orange headband on it.**

**She had orange eye shadow, black mascara, black eye-liner, re lipstick, red lip gloss, beauty stuff and blush.**

**In 10 minutes they were on stage and they also saw the boys dress up as well.**

**The concert was starting and the band began to play the girls stood in a line and the lights were turned off.**

**The light shone on Lucy and she sang and the girls dance.**

**[Verse 1:]**

**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong**

**To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"**

**If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear **

**Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here**

**Lucy spread her arms around. - Lucy**

**Then Lucy swapped Places with Erza and the light shone on Erza and then she sang and Lucy dance with the others.**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause**

**I live for the applause-plause**

**Live for the applause-plause**

**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**

**The applause, applause, applause -Erza**

**Then the light shone on Levy and the two swapped places and then Levy sang and the other 3 dance.**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud) - Levy**

**Then the light shone on Juvia and Levy and Juvia swapped places and then Juvia sang and the other 3 dance.**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch -Juvia**

**Then again the light shone on Lucy and she swapped places with Juvia and again sang and the others dance to the music.**

**[Verse 2:]**

**I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"**

**I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read**

**One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me**

**Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me -Lucy**

**Then she swapped places with Erza and she started dancing with the others.**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause**

**I live for the applause-plause**

**Live for the applause-plause**

**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.**

**The aplause, applause, applause-Ezra**

**Swapped**** with Levy and danced**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud) - Levy**

**Swapped**** places with Juvia and dance**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch - Juvia**

**swapped**** places with erza and dance**

**[Bridge:]**

**Touch, touch**

**Touch, touch now**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**

**Ooh-ooh - Erza**

**Then Erza swapped with Levy**

**live for the applause, applause, applause**

**I live for the applause-plause**

**Live for the applause-plause - LEVY**

**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.**

**The applause, applause, applause**

**Then Levy swapped with Lucy ( Lucy does the main parts)**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud) -LUCY**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

**Then Lucy swapped with Juvia**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud) - JUVIA**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**A-R-T-P-O-P -ALL**

**After Juvia finished Lucy swaped with Juvia and they posed when it finish.**

**THANKS MINNA! I"LL TELL YOU MY BOYFRIEND AFTER OUR LAST SHOW! said lucy**

**Then the announcer said Thank you Black demons for performing applause, now next up is boy's revelusion performing counting stars.**

**Hi Luce natsu said **

**Lucy turned around and kiss him on the cheek hi natsu. **

**Good job Luce i'll see u later said Natsu**

**bye said Lucy**

**Ok girls we need u to get ready for the other concert so they quickly went to the makeup and clothes. while they were doing that they the music was on.**

**Hey minna! were going to perform counting stars said Natsu.**

**The music started and the music started Natsu sang and the introments played.**

**[Chorus]**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

**[Verse 1]**

**I see this life**

**Like a swinging vine**

**Swing my heart across the line**

**In my face is flashing signs**

**Seek it out and ye shall find**

**Old, but I'm not that old**

**Young, but I'm not that bold**

**And I don't think the world is sold**

**I'm just doing what we're told**

**I feel something so right**

**At doing the wrong thing**

**I feel something so wrong**

**At doing the right thing**

**I could lie, could lie, could lie**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**[Chorus]**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**[Verse 2]**

**I feel the love**

**And I feel it burn**

**Down this river every turn**

**Hope is a four letter word**

**Make that money**

**Watch it burn**

**Old, but I'm not that old**

**Young, but I'm not that bold**

**And I don't think the world is sold**

**I'm just doing what we're told**

**And I feel something so wrong**

**At doing the right thing**

**I could lie, could lie, could lie**

**Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly**

**[Chorus]**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**[Bridge 4x:]**

**Take that money**

**Watch it burn**

**Sink in the river**

**The lessons I learned**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**[Chorus]**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

**[Outro 4x:]**

**Take that money**

**Watch it burn**

**Sink in the river**

**The lessons I learned**

**They finish the song and the girls were ready to play summertime.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 ENDS SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I WAS BUSY. READ MY NEXT CHAPTER 13**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW.**

**ALSO I DELETED GEEKS AND POPULARS I"M GOING TO REWRITE IT.**


	13. SUMMERTIME SADDNESS

**HI MINNA!Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver HERES THE 13th CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG! I HOPE YOU REVIEW,FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW.**

**SUMMARY:Lucy Hear****tfillia was a famous singer with her band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her band's popularity. What will lucy and the band do?**

**LAST TIME:**

**They finish the song and the girls were ready to play summertime.**

**THANKS BOYS REVELUSION! FOR PERFORMING COUNTING STARS! NOW NEXT UP IS BLACK DEMON AGAIN! The announcer shir tieouted.**

**Black Demon came out and they were wearing:**

**Lucy was wearing a red cheerleader skirt, a white tank top with an A, the a was red and blue that were sparkles, cheerleader red pom poms, a blue, red and white hair tie thats like a pom pom, white, blue and red cheerleader socks, black heels and her hair in a pigtail.**

**Erza was wearing a black cheerleader skirt, a white tank top with an A, the A was black and red that were sparkles, red cheerleader pom poms, a red, black and white cheerleader socks, a red, black and white ribbons , white heels and her hair in 2 ponytails.**

**Levy was wearing a orange cheerleader skirt, a white tank top with an A, the A was orange and light bluethatwere sparkles, orange cheerleader pom poms, a orange, white and light blue cheerleader socks, her hair down curled, lucy's frinched, a orange head band and white heels.**

**Juvia was wearing a white tank top with an A that had blue and pink sparkles, a pink cheerleader skirt, pink cheerleader pom poms, a blue,white and pink cheerleader socks, her hair in a fishtail on the side with a pink,white and blue flower on it.**

**Ok folks after this awesome show Lucy is going to tell her mysterious boyfriend! announced the announcer.**

**The crowd cheered mostly the girls.**

**Lucy grabbed the microphone on her ear and put it near her mouth. Hi minna! hope you all like summertime saddness you too boy's revelusion fans Lucy exclaimed. **

**Then Lucy said p.s I am going to tell you who my awesome boyfriend is after this fantastic song,**

**MUSIC STARTS:**

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadness**

**I just wanted you to know**

**That, baby, you're the best -Lucy**

**(oh they swaped places but lasy lunaxnaluxlemi4ver doesn't want too soo lazy)**

**I got my red dress on tonight**

**Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight**

**Done my hair up real big beauty queen style**

**High heels off, I'm feeling alive -Erza**

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**

**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare**

**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere**

**Nothing scares me anymore -Levy**

**(1, 2, 3, 4)**

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadness**

**I just wanted you to know**

**That, baby, you're the best -Juvia**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-Lucy**

**I'm feelin' electric tonight**

**Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99**

**Got my bad baby by my heavenly side**

**I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight -Erza**

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**

**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare**

**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere**

**Nothing scares me anymore - Levy**

**(1, 2, 3, 4)**

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadness**

**I just wanted you to know**

**That, baby, you're the best-Juvia**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-Lucy**

**think I'll miss you forever**

**Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky**

**Later's better than never**

**Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)-ERza**

**'ve got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-Levy**

**Kiss me hard before you go**

**Summertime sadness**

**I just wanted you to know**

**That, baby, you're the best-Juvia**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-Lucy**

**After Lucy finished the last part the audience cheered and then the announcer said now Lucy tell us who your boyfriend is? Everybodywould like to know espcially the reporters. **

**Lucy blushed like Erza's hair u-u-u-m-m-m i-i-i-t-t-t-'-s-s- but then she got cut of by Natsu he suddenly swalked up on stage and kissed Lucy on the lips and then said I'm her boyfriend. The audience gasp espically the fans from boys revelusion.**

**y-y-yeah said Lucy.**

**And there we have it Lucy and Natsu from Black demon and boy's revelusion and then fireworks appeared up on the night sky.**

**What a beautiful night thought natsu and Lucy.**

**After the night Lucy and the band went home she got on her phone and there was a message from Natsu it said.**

**Hey Luce-Natsu**

**Yo-Lucy**

**Do you want to go on our first date tommorrow?- natsu**

**Sure but where too?-Lucy**

**To the amusement park at 4.30pm be there sharp-Natsu**

**Alright i'll check with Racheal-Lucy**

**Who's Racheal-Natsu**

**Lucy thought what an Idiot **

**My manager baka-Lucy**

**DON"T CALL ME A BAKA!-natsu**

**BAKA**

**BAKA  
BAKA  
BAKA  
BAKA  
BAKA  
BAKA  
BAKA**

**BAKA**

**BAKA BAKA ABAKA**

**She was about to type another baka but then he replied SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**So she stoped and natsu said something**

**Sorry Luce for shouting at you on the phone:(-Nasu**

**Thats alright bastard-Lucy**

**DON"T CALL ME A BASTARD, BASTARD oh and did you know about Erza and Jellal that their dating ?-natsu**

**WTF THEIR DATING-Lucy**

**yes you hear really good news late u know-natsu**

**Shut up! I"M GOING NOW SHITHEAD**

**I"M NOT A SHITHEAD  
YES U ARE **

**NOT**

**YES  
NOT YES**

**It kept going on until It was 1.00am**

**Lucy thought i'm so going to Erza tommrow.**

**Chapter 13 ends sorry for not updating in a while i only upadate on saturdays,sunday, maybe fridays and the holidays because i have lots of school work! DOn't want to be dumb,**

**Read my next chapter 14 and i hope you review,follow and favourite all i'll be miserable:(.**

**P.S MY USERNAME IS NOW Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**

**YOURS AND ONLY Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**


	14. JERZA STORY

_**HI MINNA! LUNAHUSKYMOON HERE HERES THE 14th CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG! I HOPE YOU REVIEW,FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW.**_

_**SUMMARY:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band's popularity. What will lucy and the band do?**_

_**band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her LAST TIME:**_

_**Lucy thought i'm so going to Erza tommrow.**_

* * *

Lucy woke up at 11.23am today cause Lucy was up last night at 1.00am and she usally sleeps at 9.00am and then wakes up at 7.00am or 6.30.

After she woke up she went to have a long relaxing bath while she was relaxing in the bath she heard her ringtone for her nonfiction on.

She quickly put her new vanilia body wash on and then put her new strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

_"__**Pop A Bottle (Fill Me Up)"**_

_**Day and night **_

_**Day and night**_

_**Your on my mind**_

_**On my mind **_

_**It's only you and I **_

_**You and I **_

_**Just you and me **_

_**Yeah Oh **_

_**Got me drunk on your love **_

_**So where's the after party **_

_**Cause I'm just getting started**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Keep on pouring it up **_

_**And don't you ever stop it**_

_**I know you know I want it**_

_**But I don't want to wait until the weekend comes **_

_**Just so I can pop a bottle of your love **_

_**Take another shot I never get enough **_

_**Come on and fill me up fill me up**_

_**But I don't want to wait until the weekend comes **_

_**Just so I can pop a bottle of your love **_

_**Take another shot I never get enough **_

_**Come on and fill me up fill me up**_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**come on and fill me up fill me up **_

_**Drink it down **_

_**Drink it down **_

_**And I feel it now **_

_**Feel it now **_

_**You got me going wild **_

_**Going wild**_

_**I want to scream **_

_**Ahaaaa**_

_**Cause I'm so drunk on your love **_

_**Don't want to leave the party **_

_**Yeah I'm just getting started **_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Keep on pouring it up **_

_**And don't you ever stop it**_

_**I know you know I want it**_

_**But I don't want to wait until the weekend comes **_

_**Just so I can pop a bottle of your love **_

_**Take another shot I never get enough **_

_**Come on and fill me up fill me up**_

_**But I don't want to wait until the weekend comes **_

_**Just so I can pop a bottle of your love **_

_**Take another shot I never get enough **_

_**Come on and fill me up fill me up**_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**come on and fill me up fill me up **_

_**Gimme gimme more **_

_**Let it pour **_

_**Till it over flows **_

_**Anything you want **_

_**Takeit all **_

_**Come on give it to me**_

_**Gimme gimme more **_

_**Let it pour **_

_**Till it over flows **_

_**Anything you want **_

_**Takeit all **_

_**Come on give it to me**_

_**But I don't want to wait until the weekend comes **_

_**Just so I can pop a bottle of your love **_

_**Take another shot I never get enough **_

_**Come on and fill me up fill me up**_

_**But I don't want to wait until the weekend comes **_

_**Just so I can pop a bottle of your love **_

_**Take another shot I never get enough **_

_**Come on and fill me up fill me up**_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**Up up oowah oowah fill me **_

_**come on and fill me up .**_

Just before when It was going to repeat for the 10th time she quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the nonfiction It was a reminder to go to Erza and talk about her and Jellal.

So lucy went back to the bathroom (she was only wearing a towel) and changed. She was wearing riped, blue, shorts, a white tank top, a blue tie on it, a leather black jacket over it, a black belt on her upper leg, black pumps and white legging up near the black belt.

Lucy grabbed her brush combed her knotty hair and put It in 2 pony tails with blue ribbons on them.

After she finish she grabbed her ipod touch and headphones and went to Levy's room.

WITH LEVY-CHAN:

Lucy knocked on Levy"s door and Levy said come in.

Lucy went In and saw levy reading something on her ipad.

Lucy went up to Levy and said what you reading Levy-chan?

Levy looked up and blushed. Levy then replied u-u-um a cute book?

Lucy then looked at her and said your lieing Levy now tell. NO! replied Levy before Levy was about to replie Lucy snatched the ipad and read the title. It said how to have sex with a your boyfriend. Lucy smirked Levy-chan's perveted perveted! Lucy teased. But Levy Back herself up and said Er-chan read's them too! She tells me do you have any perverted books? Then Lucy suddenly remembered why she was here. Hey Levy-chan did you know Erza has a boyfriend.

Levy had a shocked face on her she shook her head.

Levy then replied o that's why she reads the books i read cause she's perverted and has a boyfriend.

Her boyfriend is Jellal from Boy's revelusion Lucy said.

Levy said hmm maybe Juvia and that raven hair boy will get together (I hate Gruvia!). Let's call Juvia in our room said Lucy so Levy called Juvia and Juvia quickly ran to there room she said. Does Erza-san have a boyfriend and the other 2 nodded so they waited until Erza left her room she said she had to go somewhere, maybe it's a date with jellal.

So the girls searched everywhere for anything that has to do with her boyfriend Jelllal. Juvia spotted a diary on Erza's table so they quickly scanned through it. And they found a title MY FIRST BOYFRIEND so they readed it, it said:

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I met Jellal from boy's revelusion today at the forest and the boy I use to like went too! I didn't know what his name was but i still liked him. Me and jellal met at the showdown and he asked if i could meet him at the he confessed. Dear Lord I think i'm in love**_

_**From Erza Scarlet.**_

The girls gasped at when they finish the diary but not to long there was a dark aurora behind them It was the devil Erza Scarlet.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Erza exclaimed

She then glanced at the table then to the girls she blushed because they read her diary.

Oh so you know Erza cough.

They 3 gathered around Erza and said tell us your story of you and him. They teased.

Ok heres how It started well ..

**I had nothing better to do so I went out of the dorm**

**to walk around a bit. It wasn't like I**

**had better things to do, no I**

**was just bored. Soon I ended up in the forest. I looked around. No one was anywhere to see. Shrugging shortly I continued to walk deeper into the forest. I followed the path that was there and ended up in a death end. I looked around again. In the distance you could hear laughing. Curious started walking in the direction from where it came. I stumbled over a few bushes and got little cuts on my legs but you didn't let it bother you. Finally when you went through the last bush blocking my view I stumbled and fell into water. Before I knew what really happened a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the water. **

**"hey! Are you okay?" A quiet voice asked and when I looked up all I saw was blue . It took me one more moment before I realized that the blue you saw was hair of a boy and that he looked at you worried. He was still waiting for an answer and so I nodded. **

**"Good that your fine" The boy smile but suddenly he looked shocked. "You scared away all the lizards and they stole all my stuff " The boy pouted and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.**

**"Sorry bout that, I will buy you some in exchange, okay?" I offered and the boy looked wide eyed at you.**

**"Exchange for what?"**

**"For saving my live. Oh and btw I am Erza Scarlet " You are? I holded out my hand to him and he grabbed it while smiling. "I am Jellal Fernades"**

**You both smiled at each other until Jellal noticed the cuts on your legs he took your hand again and dragged you with him. "Lets see this nurse wendy she's a sister of Natsu.**

**It had been months since I met him. I became close friends with him and I was one of the first he would ask to hang out with. It was one of the days where me and him would go hanging out. Sure I had made friends with Jellals friends from his band also but I still liked it more to spend My time with him without the others. The band was still a bit to roudy and noisy for me. Also for a few days now tried his best to keep you away from the band. I didn't know why and I also didn't really care about it. So I just enjoyed the moment I had right now with ****jellal**. I sat side by side my eyes were slowly getting heavier and I could tell that I would fall asleep soon. **jellal** looked over at you and noticed this. He snickered to himself before he said: "If your tired Erza then you can sleep on my shoulder..."

**Not really caring that ****jellal**** said that with a light blush I started to lean on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep. The next time I opened my eyes yes I noticed that I was laying on the ground. Or better to say,my head was laying on the chest of a certain blue haired boy. ****jellal** on the other hand hasn't noticed that I woke up and was playing with my hair. He started to mumble something and you tried to hear it.

**"Okay... today I will tell her that I like her... Today is the day..."**

**MY heart beated faster hearing his words. You knew that ****jellal** liked someone but I wasn't sure who it was. I sat up and looked at him. Jellal was shocked that you were awake and blushed deeply. "Who are you going to tell that you like her?" i asked boldly not knowing what to feel about it.

**"Uhm..." jellal looked to the side, not able to look at my eyes. I could tell that he was thinking bout it deeply. It made me also nervous what he was going to say. A part of me hoped that he would say he likes me but another part of me wanted this friendship to stay like it was.**

**"Well... I... LIKE YOU ERZA!" Jellal suddenly yelled, his eyes closed like he feared what I would answer. It made me laugh to see the all loyal and strong Jellal Fernades being scared of what I would answer.**

**"I like you too..." I whispered as you leaned closer to him. Jellal opened his eyes again surprised by how close I was already he didn't move and I pressed my lips on his. For a moment I could feel how warm his lips were and how warm I felt inside. But then I pulled away and stood up. Jellal pouted at you like a lost puppy and I laughed.**

**"Catch me if you want another kiss~" I laughed and started to run away.**

**ERZA WAIT!" He yelled and run after me. After a while of running he finally tackled me down but both of us fell into the water. Still under water Jellal sneaked a kiss from me and had a huge smirk on his face when I came out of the water. "I really really like you,Ezra)! Don't ever leave me okay?!"**

**I nodded and smiled. "I like you too jellal. I won't leave you alone! I promise!"**

The end said Erza and blushed so the girls teased her and then went back to there dorms.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14th ENDS! Jerza story ends I hoped you liked please review, follow and favouirte. Read my next chapter 15th and I don't own pop a bottle by jessica maulboy.**

**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**


	15. PUKING

_**hi minna! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY PARTY. lunaxnaluxlemi4ver is her! Sorry for not updating I only update on Saturdays and SUndays maybe Fridays too! Hope you enjoy and please favourite, follow and review oh else :x**_

_**SUMMARY:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band's popularity. What will lucy and the band do?**_

_**band then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her **_

_**lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_

_**LAST TIME:**_

**The end said Erza and blushed so the girls teased her and then went back to there dorms.**

* * *

NASTU"S POV:

Today i excitedly woke up at 5.00am sharp for me and Luce's date.

I went to the bathroom and had put on fire shampoo ( I randomly called it that) and conditioner. I put fire bodywash or around my body and when I finished showering I grabbed my dry towel and covered my body up with it.

I then walked to my clothes and put on a red t-shirt that had a picture of a black dragon on it, blue jeans, blue hooded jacket and black sneakers.

I combed my **SALMON **not pink hair because everyone keeps calling it that for some reason. I combed my frindge down ( you know the edolas Natsu's frindge right thats the same frindge) and made it spiky.

I went out of the bath room grabbed my phone and wallet and went to the amusement park.

**AT THE AMSUEMENT PARK:**

Natsu got there and he didn't see Lucy. Must be late he thought.

30minutes later...

ARG! I can't wait much longer so you asked the limo driver to drive him to Lucys dorm.

After driving to her dorm. He knocked on her door and Luce said argh go away I'm sleeping! Then Natsu kicked the door down and Lucy was shocked so she slapped Natsu and yelled at him YOU ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU KICK MY FUCKING ASSHOLE DOOR?

WELL YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE DOOR WAS IN MY WAY AND WHY ARE YOU STILL ALSEEP!?

WELL CAUSE I WAS SLEEPING DUD SHITHEAD!

WELL YOU AREN"T SUPPOSE TO! CAUSE IT"S OUR FREAKING DATE TODAY!

WHAT FREAKING DATE ASSHOLE?

OH LOOK YOU CALLED ME AN ASSHOLE AND YOU SAY YOU FORGOT OURDATE? TYPICAL!

YOU DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT MAYBE YOUR MIND IS SO STUPID YOU CAN"T EVEN SAY TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME!

WELL LET"S HAVE A OUR FIRST DATE!

SURE ASLONG AS WERE GOING TO A FUN PLACE!

WHY ARE WE EVEN SHOUTING?

I DON"T KNOW? YOU STARTED IT?

ok Luce let's go to the amusement park we were suppose to go before but someone forgot.

Oh but maybe someone forgot to tell me about it.

Lucy went to the bathroom to get changed and have a quick shower.

She wore a honey-brown wig that was in 2 plaits, 2 green ribbons on the hair tie of the wig, green eyecontacts,

green shorts, a white slingalute, over it was a green top that was see through and green sneakers.

SHe got out of the shower and heard whistleling It was Natsu for God sakes he then said you look hot Luce.

I blushed a tint of pink but stupid natsu didn't see it.

After that we went out of the dorm and Natsu called the limo and It drove back to Lucy's dorm.

They got in and off they go.

**IN THE LIMO: LUCY"S POV**  
When I sat next to natsu he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I struggled and let him do It.

After the limo drive we finally got there I spotted something interesting It was the crazy coster (it excist) . So i pulled natsu there and gave the tickets to the ticket counter than Natsu said which ride are we going on? The craxy coster Lucy replied. Natsu's face turn green so he tried to run away from Lucy's grip but It was to tight ands she gave a huge evil grin to Natsu.

She told the person In charge and they went on it. Lucy requested the front row. So they hoped in and the sliver bar went down. The music started and the countdown in 5..4..3...2...1.. GO! The crazy coster swirled around and Natsu puked or over natsu.

Once they finished Lucy officialy killed Natsu then went to the bathroom.

**IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM: LUCY"S POV**  
I can't believe that idiot has motion sickness! I feel wet and sticky and I feel like I want to have a shower.

I cleaned myself up luckyly I'm prepared for anything. So I got my spare clothes and put them on. She put on a black skirt, a black top, black heels, black bow ties on her wig and an upper leg belt. She came out an avoided Natsu while he was following her around. She got fairy floss and then went home.

Nastu was sorry but she ignored him so he contacted her friends and said that Lucy was ignoring him because he puked on her.

They said the best way to cheer them up Is to have a party, give them flowers, a sorry letter and chocalotes.

Natsu thanked them and went to get them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15th ENDS! I might published a new story since I didn't update yesterday. Please review, follow and favourite.**

**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**


	16. GIFTS

_**HI MINNA SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME I WAS ALL BOOKED TODAY AND TOMMROW I"M BOOKED TOO! Sorry.**_

_**Please enjoy chapter 16th and I had to write this again cause I accidently deleted It. Please favourite, follow and favourite.**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_

_**LAST TIME: HE THANKED THEM AND WENT TO GET THEM.**_

* * *

_NASTU'S POV:_

_I ran really fast to get the flowers. I finally got there and the bell rang and a florest came up next to me and said what flowers would you like? Ummm I would like something pink he thought and said. The florset nodded and got him some bright pink roses that were still freash. I liked It so I bought them and asked the lady to wraped them in a bonquet she nodded and tied them up with a pink ribbon._

_I paid $12.00 and held them in my hands and carefully ran with them to the chocalate shop._

_While I carefully ran with them, I thought hmm I could make It even better sorry for puking gift for her by putting a concert for her and getting her a tiara, neckalace and earings for her._

_When I got there I saw different types of chocalates like white chocalates, dark and milk and other different chcolates._

_I bought all of them in a big pack and asked the lady to wrap them perfectly and she did and then i got the jewellry._

_WITH LUCY:_

_That idiot I thought, he could if helped me clean it up or cheer me up._

_I felt really bored so I grabbed my iphone and played plants vs zombies two. ARG!. The zombies ate my brains, BUT it's werid a zombie chicken just ate my brain._

_I felt super bored so I decided to play the sing song game. It's when you invite your friends and have a show down a lot like karoke._

_So I rang Erza, Levy and Juvia and they came Into my dorm and I decided to sing first. I scanned through the songs and decided to sing this one._

_I ploped the disked in my music player, I got ready and asked Levy-chan to play when I say. I said play and the music started and I sang._

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**_

_**This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**_

_**They say just grow up, but they don't know us**_

_**We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_

_**If you stay forever hey**_

_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_

_**If you stay forever hey**_

_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

After me singing Levy, Erza and Juvia voted me Levy voted me 10, Erza voted me 9 and Juvia voted me 9.

Levy's turn was next and she picked a song and replace my song with hers she asked Erza to play when she was ready.

"play"Levy said. the music started

_**Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll**_

_**I don't care about my makeup**_

_**I like it better with my jeans all ripped up**_

_**Don't know how to keep my mouth shut**_

_**You say so what (what)**_

_**I don' t care if I'm misfit**_

_**I like it better than the hipster of all shit**_

_**I am the mother f-cking princess**_

_**You still love me**_

_**Some some how**_

_**It's a little different when**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**You know what I really am**_

_**On the phone**_

_**You know how it really goes**_

_**Some some way**_

_**We'll be getting out of this**_

_**Time one day**_

_**You're the only that I**_

_**Want with me**_

_**You know how the story goes**_

_**When it's you and me**_

_**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**_

_**We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I**_

_**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**_

_**Let them know we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_

_**Hey Hey Hey**_

_**Call it a bad attitude dude**_

_**I'm never going to cover up that tattoo**_

_**I might have a couple issues**_

_**You say me too (yeah)**_

_**Don't care about a reputation**_

_**Must be living in the wrong generation**_

_**This is your invitation**_

_**Let's get wasted**_

_**Some some how**_

_**It's a little different when**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**You know what I really am**_

_**On the phone**_

_**You know how the story really goes**_

_**When it's you and me**_

_**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**_

_**We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I**_

_**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**_

_**Let them know we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_

_**Hey Hey Hey**_

_**When it's you and me**_

_**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**_

_**We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I**_

_**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**_

_**Let them know we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**When it's you and me**_

_**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**_

_**We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I**_

_**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**_

_**Let them know we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Rock 'n roll**_

_**Hey Hey Hey**_

_I scored Levy-chan 10 Erza 9 and Juvia 8._

_Then next was Erza. Erza picked a song a ploped it in the radio and she started to sing._

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Young hearts, out our minds**_

_**Running 'til we outta time**_

_**Wild child's lookin' good**_

_**Living hard just like we should**_

_**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**_

_**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**_

_**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Young hunks, taking shots**_

_**Stripping down to dirty socks**_

_**Music up, gettin' hot**_

_**Kiss me, give me all you've got**_

_**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**_

_**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**_

_**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_We clapped after Erza sang and I gave her a 9, Levy 9 and Juvia 8. Erza growel at the scores escpiscially the number 8. Then It was Juvia's turn and she picked a song and I press play when she said go._

_**Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.**_

_**Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.**_

_**Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.**_

_**Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.**_

_**But there's one sound that no one knows...**_

_**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?**_

_**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**_

_**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**_

_**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**_

_**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**_

_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**_

_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**_

_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**_

_**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**_

_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**_

_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**_

_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**_

_**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**_

_**Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**_

_**Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**_

_**Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**_

_**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**_

_**Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.**_

_**Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.**_

_**Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.**_

_**But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?**_

_**How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?**_

_**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!**_

_**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**_

_**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**_

_**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**_

_**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**_

_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**_

_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**_

_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**_

_**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**_

_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**_

_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**_

_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee!**_

_**WHAT THE FOX SAY?**_

_**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!**_

_**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!**_

_**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!**_

_**The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.**_

_**Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding.**_

_**What is your sound? Will we ever know?**_

_**Will always be a mystery what do you say?**_

_**You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods.**_

_**What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)**_

_**Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)**_

_**I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)**_

_**(bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)**_

_(I seriously don't get this song) After juvia sang terrible we rated her I rated her 5, Levy 5 and Erza 9. Juvia sulked and then we had a conversation._

_Hey guys, Levy started, do you want to go watch boy's revelusions concert? I heard It on the news. _

_The girls fought and said yes. It's 2 days away._

_So let's go!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ENDS! 16th. AND SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review, follow and favourite.**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_


	17. FORGIVNESS

_**Howdy! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, I feel kinda guilty for not updating. :(**_

_**Oh and please comment below for some new band names and I hope you favourite and follow. **_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_

_**Last time:**_

_**Hey guys, Levy started, do you want to go watch boy's revelusions concert? I heard It on the news. **_

_**The girls fought and said yes. It's 2 days away.**_

_**So let's go! **_

_**opps I forgot the summary!  
Summarry:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band, but then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her bands popularity what will Lucy and her band do.**_

_**-lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_

_Nastu pov:_

_I ran to the jewellry shop and there were lots of shiny things there._

_I looked around and saw different types of jewllery but one caught my eye. It was a pink-gold heart shaped necklace, with a pink-gold earings._

_I walked up to the heart shaped jewllery and then when I was going to look at It again a creepy, i mean creepy obba-san came up._

_Hey sonny! What are you doing here! Are you going to buy jewellry for yourself? A girl? _

_I was crowed by her questions and then suddenly my wig, moustache and other clothing came of. She gasped and said "Sonny! I can't believe your girlie hair!" She choked out while laughing._

_I growel at her and put my desquies back on._

_Hey ugly, old woman wouldn't you mind If you helped me get this jellery._

_She said "UgH do It yourself and I'll wrap It up and pay me the bills!'._

_I carefully got out the precious jewels and i carefully gave them to the __**ugly **__old obba-san._

_She then put them on a red heart shaped pillow and put a glass container over it. She wrapped the wrapping all over the glass neatly and and till the final touch she put a ribbon on it and sparyed a minty perfume on it._

_I paid 500 frecken dollars for all of and then she laughs like a retarted cow and then she said anything else? I said how bout a crown that would match these jellewry? She nodded and got them. When she returned there was this gold tiara, with pink hearts on the middle of it._

_I nodded and payed $1000 for the tirara._

_I ran off and began praticeing for my sweet honey pie._

_Lucy pov:_

_Today I pratice playing the guiltar, the drums and key boareds since i was so bored._

_I rocked the guiltar._

_Slammed the keyboared._

_And beat out the drums._

_I then sorted out my room I put the precious stuff in a box, the junk stuff in a box,books on the shelf and other idtems. _

_But while I was looking under my bed, I saw something golden i quickly pulled It out and It was a dirty blonde harp._

_I got a towel and wiped the dirty blonde harp and then I fixed the strings._

_after I finshed cleaning It, I looked at It and It was shining blonde._

_So i began playing It but I sucked so I continue playing my other intrumenstents and sing._

_..._

_[__**Ke$ha]**_

_**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move, you better dance**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget**_

_**[Pitbull]**_

_**The bigger they are, the harder they fall**_

_**This biggity boys are diggity out**_

_**I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off**_

_**Twerking on their bras and thongs, timber**_

_**Crazy town, booty up, timber**_

_**That's the way we like the war, timber**_

_**I'm stickier than an oil spill**_

_**She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**_

_**Swing your partner round and round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**One more shot, another round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**Swing your partner round and round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**One more shot, another round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**[Ke$ha]**_

_**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move, you better dance**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget**_

_**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)**_

_**[Pitbull]**_

_**Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane**_

_**No, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed**_

_**Live in hotels, swing on plane**_

_**Left to say, money ain't a thing**_

_**Club jumping like it going down, bowl it**_

_**Order me another round, homie**_

_**We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down**_

_**Swing your partner round and round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**One more shot, another round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**Swing your partner round and round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**One more shot, another round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**[Ke$ha]**_

_**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move, you better dance**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget**_

_**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move, you better dance**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget**_

_After I finished I slept and dreamt of smashing stupid nastu's face._

_BAKA!_

* * *

_**Chapter ends! I'm so damn sorry for not updating I'm going to write another story for your forgiveness.**_

_**I don't own timber by ke$ha and pitball.**_

_**Please review,favourite and follow.**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_


	18. Concert for forgiveness

_**"HI GUYS!" This is the 18th chapter! Omg! Anyways i'm in a happy mood today so yeah! Hope you enjoy chapter 18! Review, favourite and follow. **_

_**Summarry:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band, but then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her bands popularity what will Lucy and her band do.**_

_**Last time: After I finished I slept and dreamt of smashing stupid nastu's face.**_

_**BAKA!**_

_**-lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_

* * *

_Lucy's pov:_

_"Ugh" I woke up rubbing my eyes and looked around, nothing was there but an image pop into my mind and there was a stupid baka's face. So I smashed my head down on to the pillow and went back to sleep._

* * *

_"ASSHOLE! WAKE UP THIS INSTINT"! I heard someone saying, but It was someone saying it in my dream, must be Levy saying it in my dream._

_Lucy's dreamland:_

_I entered the gates of dreamland and bounced on the fairy floss clouds. I ate them and they tasted so beautiful, so dreamy. "BUT"! Then I saw an angry queen Levy running up with the knight Erza and the duchess Juvia adn then the queen Levy said "ASS HOLE"! To me and then she said wake up this instint! but I was pretty sure that she said get up and issue or something. Then the duchess sprayed icy cold water on me and I suddenly felt drenched on my human body, so i woke up on my icy cold drench bed._

* * *

_Lucy's pov:_

_After effing Juvia woke me up, I caught a damn cold and they told me to hurry up or will be late for the pink headed sh*t ball's concert._

_I mean come on, It's not that a big deal to be late for that assholes concert, I mean yeah I should if broke up with him when he puke on me."Hmp"!_

_But they ignored it and said they said hurry up and will beat the crap out of him later._

_I agreed and went for a steaming, hot shower, so warm and so fresh but one reason that's bringing me down is a idiot's face._

_I finshed putting my strawberry body wash on and walked out of the warm shower, but when I entered the freaking cold bathroom I quickly grabbed my fluffy pink towel and changed into a black underwear and black bra, a pink see through top, a black jacket with pink hearts on It has a hood on it, black shorts that are wriped, a pink upper leg belt and back boots._

_My hair was down and I sparyed strips of my blonde hair into black and pink strips. I plaited one of my blonde strips of hair._

_I painted my nails pink, with black bows on them._

_And for the final touch I putted blue eye contacts on my eyes._

_I went out of the bathroom and order breakfast from room service cause I was busy and tired to even make It. I grabbed my ipod and headphones and went of to the limo and the maids gave me my jam toast._

_In the car we talked about the concert, we were on the front row seat 50, 53, 51, 52 and 54._

_We started to sing a song since It was boring and there was only 10mins left._

_**Oh no, did I get too close?**_

_**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?**_

_**All your insecurities**_

_**All the dirty laundry**_

_**Never made me blink one time**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**There is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**Come just as you are to me**_

_**Don't need apologies**_

_**Know that you are worthy**_

_**I'll take your bad days with your good**_

_**Walk through the storm I would**_

_**I do it all because I love you, I love you**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**There is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**So open up your heart and just let it begin**_

_**Open up your heart and just let it begin**_

_**Open up your heart and just let it begin**_

_**Open up your heart**_

_**Acceptance is the key to be**_

_**To be truly free**_

_**Will you do the same for me?**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**And there is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

_**'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)**_

_**I will love you (unconditionally)**_

_**I will love you**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_Once they finshed the song they already arrived and then they hopped out of the car and headed straight to the stadium._

_Once they went in the stadium they headed to there seats and then the fat announcer said It's going to start in 2 minutes._

_So i got I message from the bastard and read it, It said:_

_**Hey Luce you at the concert?-nastu**_

_I didn't replie and then he sent me another message:_

_**I know your there luce I can see you and the others.-nastu**_

_Stalker I thought but that ended when he sent me another message:_

_**I'm not a stalker Luce-nastu**_

_Mind reader I thought then the show started._

_"Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta,"_

_nante sora ni utau n da_

_Tsumekonda yume wo uchi ageru basho_

_Sagashi mo tomete kono machi kara deta_

_Furueru chakushin dengen wo kitta_

_Moedasu doukasen dare mo tomerarenai_

_Sekai no owari ga ima otozureta to shitara_

_Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni isshou nano ni ne_

_LIKE A FIRE FLOWER _

_Boku ga kiechau nai you ni_

_Hinoko chirase yume uchi agare_

_"Saishou kara kimi wo suki ni nara nakya yokatta,"_

_nante uso made tsuite ah_

_Narenai keshiki fushizen na egao_

_Hanayaka na matsuri to wa chigaratte ta_

_Kurikaesu rusuden "ganbare" no koe_

_Namida de doukasen kiechai sou da yo_

_Uchuu no hajimari ga ano kuchizuke da doushitara_

_Hoshizora wa futari koboshita kiseki no ato_

_LIKE A FIRE FLOWER_

_Kimi ga mitsuke yasui you ni_

_Raimei no gotoku yume todorukase_

_"Saishou kara kimi wo suki ni nara nakya yokatta,"_

_nante bareteru n darou na ah_

_Umare mo sodachi mo barabara na bokura_

_Sugata mo katachi mo sorezore na bokura_

_Otoko mo onna mo chiguhagu na bokura_

_Sore demo koko wo hitotsu ni dekita nara_

_Jinsei no tochuu ga senkou hanabi toshitara_

_Isshun demo futari terasu himawari no you ni_

_LIKE A FIRE FLOWER_

_Itsuka yozora ni tairin wo_

_Sakasu sono toki made mattekure_

_"Saishou kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta,"_

_nante sora ni utau n da_

_English version:_

_"I'm glad I was able to love you from the start,"_

_I'm going to sing such to the sky._

_A place where I can launch my packed dreams _

_I left town to search for it_

_An incoming vibrates, I turned it off [1]_

_A fuse catching fire, it can be stopped by no one_

_If it happens that the world ends right now_

_I'll leave everything; the two of us will be together forever, however_

_Like a fire flower_

_I will not disappear_

_Scattering sparks, launching dreams_

_"I shouldn't have loved you from the start." _

_I even said such a lie._

_Scenery I'm not used to, artificial smiles_

_The festival was different from the usual showy ones_

_The answering machine keeps repeating a voice saying "Do your best."_

_The tears are putting out the fuse_

_If the beginning of the universe was that kiss_

_The starry sky would be the remains of the miracle we spilled_

_Like a fire flower_

_So that you will find me easily_

_Like a thunder, I'll roar out my dream_

_I shouldn't have loved you from the start." _

_I guess it's found out that it's a lie._

_Birth and growth, too, made us disconnected_

_Looks and forms, too made us individuals_

_(Being) a man and a woman, too, made us mismatched_

_Even so, if only we could build our hearts into one_

_If we had sparklers in the middle of our lives_

_Even for a moment the two of us will shine like sunflowers_

_Like a fire flower_

_Someday, until we bloom like a large flower in the night sky_

_Wait for me_

_"I'm glad I was able to love you from the start,"_

_I'm going to sing such to the sky._

_The concert ended and then bastard (aka nastu) took the microphone and said "THANKS MIINA!" And then he said "hey minna today I organise this concert for my gf Lucy Heartfillia for forgiveness and I blushed a tint of red._

_Bastard then said "For my apoligise come up Lucy heartfillia!" I didn't come up and then he said "I know your there Lucy"!_

_i came up and then the crowed gasped._

_Here luce Nastu whispered he gave me a tiara that was so pretty adn place it on my head, then he gave me a heart shaped and a heart shaped neckalace and earrings._

_Attached to that was chocalates and a bonquet of pink roses._

_I blushed beat red and then he kissed me on the lips adn i returned it._

_The crowed Cheered and then Natsu said "Hey minna!" This is princess Lucy and Prince Natsu._

_And then I began to sing supriseing Natsu:_

_**Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it!**_

_**Do you wanna dance with me?Sora no iro to Haru no kaori**_

_**Mazete mireba Koi no yokan**_

_**Te wo nobaseba Todoku kyori ni**_

_**Mirai Sugu soba ni aruYuuki dashite MAMA no RUUJU**_

_**Tsukete mireba Mune DOKI DOKI**_

_**Sukoshi se nobi otona mitai**_

_**PAPA ni naisho dakara ne-!Ima wa mada Hayai to iu kedo...**_

_**Gaman dekinai**_

_**Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro!**_

_**MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI norimakureba**_

_**Yanchana ko wa CHANSU te ni suru**_

_**Itsu no hi ka Kanau hazu**_

_**Minna no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU)Nami oto to Aoi BIKINI**_

_**Hashiri daseba Koi no yukue**_

_**Oikakereba Todoku kyori ni**_

_**Niji to yume Soba ni aruKyou no namida Asu no kibou**_

_**Honki daseba Genki 100 bai**_

_**Nigedashitara Yume kieteku**_

_**Mirai nanimo nakunaruSukina hito Hontou wa iru kedo...**_

_**Ima wa iwanai**_

_**Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawaijao!**_

_**MUZUMUZU RIZUMU ni NARINARI narikirereba**_

_**Ganbaru ko wa Itsumo makenai**_

_**Kokoro kara Afuredasu**_

_**Honto no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU)Let's Dance! Let's Dance!MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro!**_

_**MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI norimakureba**_

_**Yanchana ko wa CHANSU te ni suru**_

_**Itsu no hi ka Kanau hazu**_

_**Minna no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU)MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawaijao!**_

_**MUZUMUZU RIZUMU ni NARINARI narikirereba**_

_**Ganbaru ko wa Itsumo makenai**_

_**Kokoro kara Afuredasu**_

_**Honto no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU)Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it!**_

_**Do you wanna dance with me?Let's Dance!**_

_**English version:**_

_**Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it!**_

_**Do you wanna dance with me?The color of the sky, and the scent of spring.**_

_**If you mix them together, they turn into a premonition of love.**_

_**If you reach out your hand, just within your reach**_

_**Find More lyrics at **__** .com**_

_**The future is right by your side.I gather my courage, and when I put on**_

_**Mama's rouge, my heart beats fast.**_

_**If I were a little taller, I'm like an adult.**_

_**But that's a secret from Papa, OK-?!He says that it's still too early for me...**_

_**But I can't wait!**_

_**Now, Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!It's mega fun! Let's get really worked up**_

_**When we skate around in high spirits to the impatient rhythm!**_

_**Mischievous girls will get a chance,**_

_**And someday everyone's Pretty Rhythm (prism)**_

_**Will come true!The sounds of the waves, and a blue bikini.**_

_**If you run, you'll see where your love is going.**_

_**If you chase it, it'll be within your reach**_

_**Along with rainbows and your dreams, they're right by your teardrops of today, the hopes of tomorrow.**_

_**If you get serious, you'll get more energetic 100 fold.**_

_**If you run away, your dreams will disappear.**_

_**Everything in the future will vanish.I actually do have a guy I like...**_

_**But I won't say anything now.**_

_**Now, Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!I'm mega happy! Let's make a huge ruckus**_

_**When the rhythm completely turns impatient!**_

_**Girls who do their best will never lose.**_

_**And someday everyone's Pretty Rhythm (prism)**_

_**Will overflow from their hearts!Let's Dance! Let's Dance!It's mega fun! Let's get really worked up**_

_**When we skate around in high spirits to the impatient rhythm!**_

_**Mischievous girls will get a chance,**_

_**And someday everyone's Pretty Rhythm (prism)**_

_**Will come true!I'm mega happy! Let's make a huge ruckus**_

_**When the rhythm completely turns impatient!**_

_**Girls who do their best will never lose.**_

_**And someday everyone's Pretty Rhythm (prism)**_

_**Will overflow from their hearts!Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it!**_

_**Do you wanna dance with me?Let's Dance! **_

_That was the best day ever in my life._

* * *

_**chapter 18th ends Oh I decided to use Japanese music too since I'm running out of music.**_

_**I do not own you may dream and fire flower by len kagamie.**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_


	19. Stratus stars

_**"Hi peeps"! I'm also gonna post another chapter today too! Here's chapter 19 and please review, follow adn favourite.**_

_**Summarry:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band, but then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her bands popularity what will Lucy and her band do.**_

* * *

_**Last time: **_

_That was the best day ever in my life._

_Lucy's pov:_

_"arh I hate you Racheal!" I said._

_Racheal left me a note saying _

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**Where having a concert today, so yeah please write the lyrics and don't even think your going on a date with nastu(lucy had a cell and was about to call nastu) **_

_**From racheal**_

_**P.s don't mess up the dorm or destroy**_

_Why couldn't she tell me in effing person. I thought to myself._

_i got a piece of white paper and wrote the lyrics._

_**We run the night**_

_**When the sun goes down, down, down, down**_

_**Boy are you afraid of the dark, dark**_

_**And when the lights go out, out, out, out**_

_**Tell me do you know where to start, start**_

_**And when the base gets loud, loud, loud**_

_**That is when I feel a part, part**_

_**And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound, sound**_

_**Well the sound is the key to my heart**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**Feel the life go rush, rush, rush**_

_**Pushing past me, all over my skin, skin**_

_**I can get enough 'nough 'nough 'nough**_

_**'cause the beat keep pullin' me in**_

_**Takin' me so high up, up, up**_

_**Place that I've never been, ahhhh**_

_**Party, party all night, night, night,**_

_**sleep all day then do it again, 'gain**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night.**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**[Techno Voice]**_

_**eh, eh, eh,**_

_**eh, eh, eh,**_

_**Turn the lights down**_

_**Turn the lights down**_

_**eh, eh, eh,**_

_**eh, eh, eh,**_

_**Turn the lights down, down**_

_**Turn the lights down**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night**_

_I finshed writing It and told the girls we pratice playing and then I called my nastu/boyfriend._

_**Hey nastu come to my concert today bye**_

_**ok luce.**_

_**Oh nastu lets go on adate today bye for now**_

_**sure Luce.**_

_I changed into a black dress, black legging, black headbanned, black upperleg belt and black boots._

_My hair was down but I dyed It a lighter blonde, black strips in my hair and black heart earrings._

_I then went to Nastu's dorm. I knocked on Nastu's dorm and he opened it in about 4 secounds._

_He said are you ready for our date Luce?_

_i nodded and we went to the park._

_We sat on the bench and we talked about our past. I asked him "did you have a crush when you were younger?" he slience and said "yes". I listien and said what was her name "lissana"._

_Oh i said after the talked we ate ice-cream and had a few kisses. We went home and I got ready for our concert. I had a 10 minute shower and changed into a high school uniform which had a white t-shirt, a red tie on it, a dark blue jacket over the white t-shirt, red and blue checkared shirt, black upper belt and black pumps._

_My hair was in down and with a red and blue checakared headband. _

_I had a bit of maschara on, slight blush and a bit of pink lip gloss._

_I finshed changing and pratice my songs and then went outside only to see Juvia, Levy and Erza._

_wearing the same as me but Juvia had her hair in a pigtail with a red ribbon._

_Erza had her hair in a plait with a scurnche._

_Levy had her hair in 2 pony tails with 2 blue ribbons on each._

_I had a sliver cross around my neck._

_Then Racheal came and she asked the limo driver to drive us to our stadium._

_When we got there we got ready to sing and play._

_Once It was time we sang.._

_**When the sun goes down, down, down, down**_

_**Boy are you afraid of the dark, dark**_

_**And when the lights go out, out, out, out**_

_**Tell me do you know where to start, start**_

_**And when the base gets loud, loud, loud**_

_**That is when I feel a part, part**_

_**And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound, sound**_

_**Well the sound is the key to my heart**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**Feel the life go rush, rush, rush**_

_**Pushing past me, all over my skin, skin**_

_**I can get enough 'nough 'nough 'nough**_

_**'cause the beat keep pullin' me in**_

_**Takin' me so high up, up, up**_

_**Place that I've never been, ahhhh**_

_**Party, party all night, night, night,**_

_**sleep all day then do it again, 'gain**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night.**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**[Techno Voice]**_

_**eh, eh, eh,**_

_**eh, eh, eh,**_

_**Turn the lights down**_

_**Turn the lights down**_

_**eh, eh, eh,**_

_**eh, eh, eh,**_

_**Turn the lights down, down**_

_**Turn the lights down**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night**_

_Then we sang our final song the crowed swinged there light thingys back and forth._

_**"gojuuichinichikan sono oka de hi ga ochiru sora **_

_**tsuzukete mitodoketara, koi ga kanau" **_

_**netsuben suru watashi ni akire wo kakusu koto naku **_

_**aitsu wa natsuzora wo aogu **_

_**sonna uwasa wo unomini suru wake wa nai deshou!? yada yada! **_

_**"tsuini omae mo makki ka" nante shingai desu **_

_**baka wo miru youna me wa yamete? gankake mitai na mono, dayo dayo!? **_

_**oitsumeraretekitara sa, so-yu-no mo hitsuyou da mon **_

_**"ii dasu to kikanai marude kodomo da" nante **_

_**kiki ireru ki ga nai yarutte kimeta kara! **_

_**koi wo shite wakaru koto ga atta motto suki ni natta **_

_**muki ni natta kininatte naitenaitte **_

_**chiisana yuuki no kakera wo goi no nichi ni atsume omoi yo ano sora ni todoke **_

_**aitsu wa bucchouzura de futekusareteru mitai **_

_**daitai! sonna iya nara mainichi tsukiawanakerya ii janai? mou! **_

_**"kurakunatte abunai" shitsukoku kodomo atsukai!? **_

_**"douse tsuzukikkonai" hai hai, miteteyone! **_

_**kimi dakara konna ni shizentai de irareru no kana? tte **_

_**kanatte hoshii koi wo himete omou yo **_

_**kikutsu mo no shitsuren wo itsu mo nagusametekureta **_

_**aitsu ni kono omoi todoke **_

_**shinshunki bakuhatsu shite soen ni nacchattari se mo nobite shisen no takasa datte sa **_

_**ironna koto ga kawatteitte osanajimitte muzukashiina. muzu kayuina hazukashiina, aa **_

_**gojuuikkai me no you ga ochiru sora oka no ue ni naranda futatsu no kage **_

_**"kondo wa dare ni koishitano? ouen suru" to kobosu kare no te wo nigiru **_

_**"sonna kimi dakara, koi wo shita" **_

_**fukigen sou na kao ni akami sashichatte sa terekakushi no kuse wa kawaranai yo ne **_

_**sonna tokoro mo suki tte ima koro kizuitano **_

_**"... osoi yo" tte tsuneranaide! **_

_**English Translation:**_

"_**If you look at the sun setting**_

_**For fifty one(51) straight days**_

_**from that hill, your love will come true"**_

_**Without hiding his boredom**_

_**While listening to me speaking enthusiastically**_

_**He looks up at the summer sky**_

_**There's no way I'd believe that kind of rumor**_

_**Jeez!**_

"_**You're finally at your wit's end?" he says – that's so vexing**_

_**Stop looking at me as if you're looking at an idiot**_

_**It's like a prayer to the Gods, it is**_

_**If you start feeling cornered, that kind of thing is also necessary**_

"_**If you start something, you won't listen**_

_**You're just like a kid",even if you tell me that**_

_**I won't listen to you**_

_**Because I decided I'd do it!**_

_**There is something I found out after falling in love**_

_**I fell for you even more**_

_**I became serious about him, he was always on my mind**_

_**I'm not crying, I told you! *1***_

_**I gathered small fragments of courage**_

_**For fifty one days**_

_**I hope my feelings reach that sky**_

_**He has a sour look on his face**_

_**He looks uninterested**_

_**Anyway**_

_**If he hates it so much, wouldn't it be better**_

_**If he didn't hang out with me everyday? Jeez!**_

"_**It's getting dark and it's dangerous"**_

_**You're still treating me like a kid!?**_

"_**You won't keep it up for long, anyway"**_

_**Yeah, yeah, just watch me!**_

_**I wonder if I can be so relaxed because it's you**_

_**I hide my love and wish for it to come true**_

_**I wish my feelings reach him**_

_**Who consoled me everytime I had my heart broken**_

_**Our pubery hit**_

_**And we drifted apart**_

_**We got taller and so did our line of sight**_

_**A lot of things started changing**_

_**It's so hard that we're childhood friends, I feel so uncomfortable**_

_**It's so embarrassing, ah….**_

_**Watching the sunset on the 51st (fifty-first) day**_

_**Two shadows were lined up on top of the hill**_

"_**Who did you fall in love with this time? I'll cheer you on"**_

_**When hearing that, I hold his hand and let my feelings out**_

"_**Because you're like that, i fell in love with you"**_

_**You're blushing with a displeased look on your face**_

_**That habit of yours hasn't changed**_

_**Only now, I notice**_

_**That I like that side of you as well**_

"…_**you're slow" wait, don't pinch my cheeks**_

_After they finshed the crowed cheered and I grabbed the microphone and said "Thanks minna for litiening"! The crowed cheered adn then I was greeted by Natsu and He said good job Luce and he kissed me._

_Then we went home and i switched on the tv and The tv show was called top new band _

_ blues_

_ miku_

_3. gumi_

_2 gears of love_

_1. Staruss stars_

_The tv showed us the band members_

_Bisca connel keyboared_

_Mirajane stratuss guitar_

_cana clive drums _

_And there leader Lissana Stratuss _

_I saw Nastu's old crush_

* * *

_**Chapter ends sorry minna but I'm going to update again anyways.**_

_**I don't own childhood blues by gumi or we run the night by havana brown.**_

_**I came up with the band names myself since no one review about the band names.**_

_**Please review, faourite and follow.**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_


	20. Cheater

_**"Hi peeps"! I promise heres the 20th chapter and 2nd published chapter today.**_

_**My b-days in 2 days yipee! Please Review, favourite and follow or I won't be happy for my b-day :(**_

_**Summarry:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band, but then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her bands popularity what will Lucy and her band do.**_

_**Last time: **_

_**I saw Nastu's old crush**_

* * *

_Lucy became stunned and didn't even breath, so she fainted._

_**I was having my date with Nastu but then his old crush Lissana stole him away from me and Nastu ditch me for her.**_

_I suddenly woke up and I was in my room... "wait no i was in the hospital". Thank goodness It was a dream. Nastu was beside me and said hey Luce._

_Hi nastu, i replied. You don't know how much I worried about you Luce. Nastu came closer to Lucy and kissed her on the lips and use her chest as his pillow._

_Why did you faint Luce? _

_Well I saw your old crush on tv Lucy replied._

_Nastu was stunned but hid it._

_He gave Lucy the bonquet of lillies and chocalates. He than quickly said u-um Luce I need to go now he said quickly. But when Lucy was going to replie he shut the door already._

_Lucy signed and went back to bed._

_When she woke up again Erza, Juivia and Levy were there she went up and said hello to them._

_They ask the same question before and she told them what happened._

_They paided the bills and Lucy changed into long jeans and a white t-shirt. She put her hair down and then she went outside the Hospital and told the girls she was going to Natsu's dorm._

_When she knocked on Natsu's door he didn't answer, so she knocked the door again but still no answer so she push the door open and there was naked Lissana stratuss sleeping with naked Natsu draganeel._

_When she saw the sight she was boiling with anger and she then ran back to her dorm ssaying fu*k you Natsu Fu*k you Lissana._

_That night she cried all night while She told the others what had happened they shouted swear words at Nastu and burnt every picture of him._

_Nastu pov:_

_When Luce said Lissana was her I had butterflies in my stomach._

_So i quickly went out the door saying I need to go to Luce. And I stumbled into Lissana she gasped and said Is that you Natsu? Lissana? I replied she hugged me and kiss me on the lips I pulled back and said Lissana I already have girlfriend that made her smile turn into a frown._

_But nastu you said when I come back lets become boyfriend agian she said._

_I said "no". and Lissana said thats alright Natsu, hey nastu lets go to your apartment so we went to my apartment. When we got there lissana pushed me down and kiss me on the lips passionately._

_I tried to pull back but coluldn't she was too strong._

_She then stopped and said Natsu you don't know how much I missed you and when you said those words you had a girlfriend my heart shattered into pieces._

_And then she punched me in the face and I blacked out._

_I woke up naked and Lissana Naked too._

_I only remembered that she blacked me out._

_Then someone closed the door I quickly got changed and wrote Lissana a message saying:_

* * *

_**Dear lissana,**_

_**Thanks for everything you have done,**_

_**now someone saw us doing it.**_

_**From nastu.**_

_**Ps stay away from me from now on.**_

* * *

_**chapter 20 ends. Tectonically nastu cheated on lucy by having sex with lissana and he didn't even push back :o.**_

_**Please review, favouirte and follow.**_

_**-lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_


	21. Assholes

_**"Hi peeps"! heres the 21th chapter Sorry If i didn't update in a while i was busy with other stories **_

_**Summarry:Lucy Heartfillia was a famous singer with her band, but then Natsu Draganeel and his band were the newest singers and they were beating lucy and her bands popularity what will Lucy and her band do.**_

* * *

_**Last time: **__  
_

_**Dear lissana,**_

_**Thanks for everything you have done,**_

_**now someone saw us doing it.**_

_**From nastu.**_

_**Ps stay away from me from now on.**_

_**Nastu's pov**_

* * *

_I ran outside and I saw a stripped of blonde._

_"Shit!" I muttered under my breath._

_I know who saw us doinG it._

_I grabbed my phone and contacted Lucy she acepted the call and said "N-Nastu I heard her crying,"WHERE OVER!" and then she ended the call._

_His eyes widden in shocked and called Lucy again but she didn't answer. He texted Lucy but she didn't read._

_I thought maybe I should leave her alone and date Lissana instead! he said._

_and walked off (what an ass hole)_

* * *

_**Lucy's pov:**_

_"How could you Natsu?" You cheated on me and had sex with her? "how could you ass hole?  
I ran to my dorm while crying I didn't eat lunch nor dinner so the others came in and saw me sad while eyes puffed red. I told them what happened and they grabbed my phone and blocked nastu from calling me and messaging me._

_I was happy that my friends were there for me but my broken heart would take a while to fix itself._

_I turned on the tv and changed the channel to channel 7 it was about Natsu it said he cheated on me for lissana. I think Racheal told the news reporters about that... hondti arigato Racheal._

* * *

_**TIme skip next day**_

_Today I woke up at 7.00am, for my new single and the news reporters are going to ask me questions about the 'effing realtionship.' I went to the bath-room, I had a quick shower and I went shoping yesterday to clear my minded of stupid Nastu I bought some new shampoo and new clothing. The shampoo I used was different from my vanilla and straw-berries. I wanted to change my life, not be a goody two shoes or a nerdy girl but a punkish girl. I putted the minty shampoo on my head, some minty conditioner on my tips and minty body-wash._

_After my 'so called shower' I wrapped a towel around my naked body and hair. I got out of the shower and changed into green shorts that were really short, a black and green cheakard jacket, a green t-shirt with a white skull face with a black bow on it and black cow-girl boots._

_My hair was down with green and black strips of hair and a green head-banned with a tiny black bow on it. I putted some hair-oil on it so my hair grew longer up to my waist._

_After doing my hair I started doing the make-up, a bit of green eye-shadow, black maschara, a bit of pink lip-stick and pink lip-gloss. I decided to put some earrings on that were green and black heart earrings. When I went shopping I got a piercing on my nose. _

_After I finshed doing that, I looked at my watch and It took me 1 hour to do it as expected. I then took my iphone and head-phones and went out of my dorm._

_There was Levy, Erza and Juvia waiting outside for me._

_Levy was weaing an orange skirt, that was short, a white t-shirt with an orange tie on it, a orange leather jacket and orange combat boots._

_I could smell Levy's new sent it wasn't orange any-more but lemon._

_Levy had the same make-up as me but orange eye-shadow and orange and white earings._

_Levy's hair was in a pigtail that was curled and with a ornage and white bow on her hair._

_Erza was weaing the same as Levy but black things example: Black skirt, black eye shadow._

* * *

_**(I"m not bothered to do Erza's and Juvias)**_

_Juvia was wearing same as Erza's but aqua thing example: Aqua tie, aqua eye shadow._

_After they all went in the limo and the driver took them to the studio._

_Once they got there, they walked in the music room and pratice there new the pratice they recoreded it:_

_"Ready girls?" The recorder said and they nodded. The album was called cheaters. The single was called beggin on your knees. Lucy wrote these Lyrics when she broke up with Natsu._

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Go"_

* * *

_**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me**_

_**I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely**_

_**Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention**_

_**'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**_

_**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**_

_**You mess with me and mess with her**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**_

_**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**_

_**So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you**_

_**I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through**_

_**So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?**_

_**And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**_

_**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**_

_**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**_

_**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**_

_**I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under**_

_**'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"**_

_**For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way**_

_**It was only just a game**_

_**(you had it all)**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**(And one day)**_

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)**_

_**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)**_

_**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**_

_**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**_

* * *

_After they finish the people that were there clapped and the girls went to the limo to the city for the news reporters and autograths._

_When they got there they walked to the seat they were suppose to sit down on and was interviewd by news reporters. "Why did Natsu cheat on you? Who did he cheat on you with? Do you still love him?_

_I said he cheated on me by having sex with Lissana stratus, and I saw It with my own eyes. He cheated on me cause Lissana was his childhood friend, He cheated on me with Lissana stratuss and I don't love him any-more._

_The news reporters wrote it down and said did you write this single because of Natsu? Yes I said._

_And then I signed autograths and shake hands with people and smiled with Erza, Levy and Juvia. Most fans like me the best then Erza, then Levy and then poor Juvia._

_I then sang my new song for them._

_(Don't have to read this song you can skip or listien or read with it)_

* * *

_**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me**_

_**I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely**_

_**Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention**_

_**'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**_

_**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**_

_**You mess with me and mess with her**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**_

_**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**_

_**So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you**_

_**I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through**_

_**So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?**_

_**And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**_

_**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**_

_**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**_

_**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**_

_**I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under**_

_**'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"**_

_**For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way**_

_**It was only just a game**_

_**(you had it all)**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**(And one day)**_

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)**_

_**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)**_

_**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**_

_**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**_

* * *

_The crowed cheered and then later on we went home I switched on thje tv and It said Lissana Stratuss is now dating Natsu Draganeel. Lucy Heartfillia is now writing songs about her break-up with her band. What will Lucy Heartillia to now?_

_Then Lucy switched it of and a tear streamed down her delicate cheeks. SHe then quickly wiped it away and said I'm not in love with Natsu Draganeel. She then fainted and prayed to God and her dear mother Layla._

* * *

_**Chapter 21 ends. Sorry If Natsu's a mean asshole!" It's according to the story ok?**_

_**I won't update unleast you all put 2 reviews adn favouirtes for this chapter!**_

_**Thanks hoped you enjoy and I don't own begging on your knees by victourious.**_

_**-Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver**_


End file.
